Race of Destiny
by southernlady
Summary: What happened before the hiest? Read and find out. COMPLETE
1. intro

Intro

This is my first Fast and the Furious fanfic. I would like your honest opinion on this, I really don't know where I'm going, but I'm going to give you introduction to the character;

Kristina "Kris" Taylor - She is 6 years old and has been growing up with her parents and brother in Chicago. She has sun-kissed blonde hair and green eyes. She loves cars...

Jesse "Charlie" Taylor - he is 11 years old and has dark blonde hair and gray eyes. He is into cars and his sister is his best friend. He is **not** Jesse in the movie, he is completely somebody else.

Warning: Acholocal and Abuse. Death.


	2. Chapter 1

Chicago, Illinois

August 1996

Kristina (aka Kris) and Jesse (aka Charlie) Taylor sat in a corner listening to there parents downstairs fighting. When they heard a bang and then silence, Jesse decided to see what was up. He told his little sister to stay put and he was going to go down and check it out. He stopped halfway down the stairs and watched, his father had hit there mother and she was laying there and looking up at her husband she said, "Leave"  
"what did you say" He screamed at her, Jesse krept back farther and watched.

"I said, leave and never come back"  
"You aren't going to get that" He said, pulling her to her feet and slapping her again he grabbed his keys and left. Jesse walked down the stairs,  
"Honey" she said, looking at him  
"Yeah mom" Jesse said

"Where is your sister"  
"Upstairs"  
"Get her, we are leaving" and with that she left to go pack and while Jesse ran up the stairs and got his sister.

Once 3 bags were packed they climbed into there mothers car and took off. They were going to get out of there if it was the last thing they did. All of them couldn't take it anymore. There mother stepped on the gas and left,

"Where are we going mom" Charlie asked

"Somewhere to start fresh" she answered and they disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 2

Los Angelos, California

July 2006

The full california moon shined down as two cars pulled up. One of them a Mustang GT, it was black with grey racing strips and a stripe down on the bottom of it. They other was a Mistubishi Spyder, dark blue with black racing stripes on it. The doors opened, out stepped from the Mustang a girl, she had long blonde hair with green eyes, she wore skin tight black pants with a black tank top, showing her stomach and a black leather jacket over it she wore a black leather chocker around her neck and a black cuff. Out of the Mistubishi was young man, baggy olive green cargo pants with a cut off sleeve shirt, a cuff watch on his right wrist. His dark blonde hair a mess and his gray eyes scanning over everyone in front of him. He walked towards them, a guy greeted them both.

"Charlie, Kris" he said

"Hey Scott" Charlie said as the young man walked towards them.

"You ready to race" Scott asked

"Both of us are" Kris said, standing beside her brother.

"Coming for the kill, aye" Scott smiled at her  
"And everyone is going to eat my dust" Kris smirked back, she had the right to be cocky. She had run race after race, no one was able to beat her and she was now going to race with the big boys. The only girl racing that night out of 3 boys.

"Don't get to cocky, sis" Charlie said tapping her on the shoulder blade.

She just gave a glare at her brother and then turned back to what she was doing.

"Let's get started" Scott said, figuring he might as well break them up before it got bad.

"Fine with me, it is 4 grand to enter" Charlie said, "Scott will hold it"

Kris and Charlie exchanged looks, they were going beat them no sweat. As the racers handed over there money and headed for there cars.

As they lined up at the starting line, Kris and Charlie gave each other the thumbs up. They knew what they had to do, they got the signal. Tires screeched as the cars took off of the line. Charlie and Kris had a good start, the other two racers not far behind them. Charlie and Kris were reaching 140 as they raced along the road. And then Kris, saw Charlie get bumped, he was swerving all over the place. Before Kris could move out of the way, his car slammed into hers. Both cars spun around, the Spyder hit a light pole while the Mustang rolled over and landed.

Sirens rang out in the quiet of the night as ambulances and police headed for the accident. Kris and Charlie were rushed to the hospital. Twenty-Four hours later, Kris woke up to her mother beside her.

"Kris" she said

"Mom" Kris managed to croak out. She saw that her mother was tired and worried, but in the pit of her stomach she had a feeling that there were more to it. "Mom, what's wrong" Kris asked

Her mother sighed, "Honey" she looked at the white wall, "Your brother is..."

"No" Kris had finished it for her, she knew. Her mother didn't have to say it, she knew. Tears streaked down her face as she looked at the wall and then looked back at her.

"Honey" her mom said

"No, he isn't"

"Kris, denyl won't work, you know that"  
Kris didn't say anything, she had lost her best friend/brother. And it was because they were racing even though they shouldn't have been.


	4. Chapter 3

Los Angelos, California

September 2006

"Kristina" Ms. Taylor (aka Sasha) called, Kris was in her room. Sasha looked walked into Kris's room, she was sitting at the window, looking out. "Honey, about you come to work with me for a while" Sasha had tried everything to get Kris out again. Every since Charlie died, Kris seemed to be hiding inside the house, than getting back out there. Sasha walked in and saw Kris sitting at the window,

"Kris, how about you come the shop later" Sasha said, Kris didn't answer.

"Kris at least come by later...for me" Sasha walked towards her and layed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Kris" she said her name again.

Kris just nodded, "Alright honey, I'll see you later" Sasha left.

At Toretto's, Mia Toretto was busy putting stuff in order. She had hired on Ms. Taylor ever since she arrived in Los Angelos 3 years ago. When she walked in, Mia smiled at her,

"Morning" Mia said

"Morning" Sasha answered

Mia saw that something was wrong, she knew about Charlie's death and now Sasha and Kris were trying to cope.

"How is Kris this morning" Mia asked

Sasha sighed and looked at Mia, "Not good, I've tried everything to get her to get out, but she doesn't budge. At least she will be coming by later, if that is alright"

"That's fine, I would love to see her again" Mia said, smiling at her.

At the house, Kris was cleaning up her room and trying to find some clothes to wear. She picked up a pile of clothes and threw them across the room into a basket. She went to grab something else when she saw a necklace that Charlie had given her. She reached down and picked it up, it was the silver chain with a little angel on it. Charlie had always called her Angel, short for Cobra Angel. He had called her ever since she could remember when she asked him once on why he called her that, he answered, "Because you can beat any guy and knock them on there butt, but you have a sweet face like a angel". Kris couldn't help but smile as she set it aside and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt. She headed for the shower, once getting a shower and stepping out, she was wearing a pair of cargo pants and a red tank top. She grabbed her keys and bag and left the house.

The clock read 1pm, Mia and Sasha were talking when the Mustang pulled up.  
"Here she is" Sasha said

Kris stepped out, Mia and Sasha watched her as she walked into the shop.

"Hey honey" Sasha greeted her, smiling at her.

"Hey mom, Mia" Kris said, turning towards Mia.

"Kris, girl it is been a long time, how are you" Mia said, smiling at her.

"Here"

Sasha grabbed a drink and set it infront of her. Mia, Kris, and Ms. Taylor talked a little, about somethings. When Kris decided she should leave and let them get back to work after saying goodbye she got in her car and left.

Kris headed for Racer's Edge she needed to talk with the Manager. As she pulled up she saw a young man at the counter talking with some other men. They were talking about some parts, Kris ignored them and headed for the manager. Coming up to him, Kris smiled,

"Sir" She said

"Kris, it is great to see you" the manager said,

"You hiring"

"Yes, come in tomorrow"

"Great, I will see you then" Kris turned around and left.

The next day, Kris was at the counter when she looked up and saw a young man walk through the door. She had just gotten done with a client. When she heard the doorbell and in walked a young man. He was tall with shaggy brown hair and dark green eyes, when Kris looked closer she realized it was...SCOTT!


	5. Chapter 4

Los Angelos, California

September 2006

She couldn't believe her eyes, there stood the guy that was part of her past. After her brother died she had disappeared from street racing. Kris had given it up and wasn't going to look back. As she watched him walk down a isle she sighed, she didn't want to go back to what was going on she didn't want to go back to that night. Luckily he hadn't noticed her and she was going to be able to get out there before he did. The whole time he was there she seemed to vanish from everything around her. She didn't want him to talk her into coming back or ask questions on why she hadn't come back.

When Kris got home she saw a note on the table it was from her mom. Saying that Kris was to spend sometime with the Torreto's. She was to meet Mia at the Grocery store. Kris sighed and packed her bags, she had better get a move it on it, if she was going to meet them. As she pulled up at the Toretto's, she saw that some of the other team members were there. She got out of the car and walked toward the bar, Vince was sitting down, Mia and Dom behind the counter, and Letty was trying on sunglasses.

"Kris" Mia greeted her

"Hey Mia" Kris said

Kris was uncomfortable staying with them, she hardly knew the rest of the team. As she rolled her eyes upward at Dom and Mia, and Letty sat down beside her.

"We better get a move on it" Dom said, and headed out of the place. She had just showed up and they hadn't said more that hi to her, correction Mia said Hi, the others just looked at her. Mia rode with Kris back to the house, when they got there, Mia introduced her to everyone.

Jesse and Leon were on the couch, playing video games. The others had joined him, while Dom headed outside, Letty following. Mia pulled Kris up the stairs, while Kris was there she was going to have one of the guest bedrooms next to Mia. Kris sighed as she collasped on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Her necklace hanging around her neck. She reached up and grabbed it and seemed to finger it, she was going to be able to get through this, no problem.

The next morning, Kris headed for work around 6am, while the others were just getting up. Mia wasn't up yet, she was just rolling out of bed when Kris was coming down the stairs dressed and ready to leave. Dom was at the table with Coffee in front of him and Mia was by the stove.

"Morning Kris" Mia said

"Morning" Kris said and grabbed a peice of toast, Mia smiled at her.

"How about you sit down and have breakfast" Dom commented behind the newspaper.

"No time, I have work to get to. I will see you guys later" Kris said, grabbing her keys and walking out the door. Vince and Letty were just coming down the stairs when they saw Kris out the door.

"She's up early" Vince said, grabbing a cup and pouring some coffee.

"Work" Dom said

"At six in the morning" Letty said

Dom just grunted and stayed quiet for the rest of the meal. Mia was getting irratited with her brother, he seemed to be ignoring Kris. Kris already had it hard enough, and everyone else wasn't making it even easier, the kid could be shy sometimes, but doesn't mean everyone has to ignore her.

At Racer's Edge, Kris was busy stocking shelves. She was stocking a shelf when Scott walked back in, Kris didn't notice, until he was standing right beside her. Kris saw him out of the corner of her eye and let a yelp out.

"Hey Kris" Scott greeted her  
"Hey Scott" Kris said, looking at him briefly.

"How are you"

"Okay, you"  
"Good...Kris"

"No"  
"You didn't even hear me"  
"I don't have to, the answer is no"  
"But"  
"No"

"Kris..."  
"No"

"Kristina...please..."  
"No"  
"Kris..."  
"No, you can't take that as a answer can you"  
"Nope" Scott smiled at her, Kris just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, will you settle for...I will think about it"  
"Fine by me, bye"  
"Bye" Kris said and watched him leave, rolling her eyes again, as she got back to work.

Dom, Letty, Leon, and Jesse were in the garage when Mia walked in. They were critizing some car that had been brought in. Letty was working on it, with the others gathered around watching her. Mia sighed and then cleared her throat.

"Mia" Dom said

"Hey Dom" Mia answered and looked at the car they were fixing. Something was up and Dom knew it, he gave Mia the look of What-Wrong. Mia answered with a shrug and collasped in a nearby chair. Around 3pm Kris walked through the door. Mia was the first one to see her,

"Kris" Mia said, walking towards her

Kris gave a weak smile, Kris had a feeling that Mia was trying to pull her in and make her feel welcomed to help calm her nerves and she took pity on her after what had happened. For now Kris was going on along with it, but it drove her nuts sometimes. No one else said anything and all of them went back to work, seeing that Kris was there.

That night, Kris had gone upstairs and was reading, while Mia was talking with everyone else.

"Guys, try to at least make her feel welcomed" Mia said

Dom was at the head of the table, with Letty sitting on his right, Jesse and Leon were on the other side while Vince was up against the counter listening to the conservation. Mia was standing at the other end of the table looking at them.

"What exactly are we suppose to do, Mia" Letty asked

"Just greet her when she comes through the door or say good morning or good night, come up with stuff." Mia answered

"You know, I think Mia is right, we need to at least make her feel welcomed" Dom said

"Great you are taking her side" Letty said

"I'm taking no one sides, I'm just saying we need to at least give her some welcomed comfort"

Letty didn't answer, instead the conservation turned toward a cars. They needed another street racer for a up coming race. And so far they couldn't find the right kind.

At the top of the stairs, a figure watched and listened. Kris didn't know if she wanted to smile or scream and run. Kris headed back to her room and collasped on her bed. She settled into the bed and listened for the other people to come up and go to bed. She sighed and fell asleep that night.

Around 7am then next morning, Kris walked down the stairs, everyone up by now. Kris was wearing a pair of jeans and black tank top. Mia noticed her first and greeted her with a normal good morning, but everyone else had followed, Kris cocked a eyeridge at Dom.

"I think we just freaked the kid out" Vince hissed to Letty, Letty just nodded.

After looking at them for sometime, Kris said, "There's a catch"  
Dom looked at her, "No catch" he said

"Okay, how come you absolutely ignored me yesterday but this morning you greet me with a good morning"  
Dom just shrugged and the eyebrow went higher on Kris's face. She sighed and figured to just leave it alone,

"Don't you have work" Dom said

"Day off" Kris answered, cocking an eyeridge at him she said, "Why"  
"No reason, any plans for today"  
"I was thinking about going and seeing someone today but if you need me"  
"No, go and have fun, but you do realize you have to be back by 11pm"  
"Oh goody a curfew, and thought this was going to be fun" Kris said sarcastically, Letty and Dom smiled at the comment, but left it alone.

Kris soon left, Dom, Letty, Jesse, Leon, and Vince were headed for DT, while Mia was headed for the grocery store. Kris headed for a friends house, she was meeting some old friends and going to catch up with them. She pulled up her black mustang, after the accident she had put her Street racing car to rest. She didn't want to go back there and she wasn't going too. Kris saw some of the old street racers she use to hang out with, they were sitting at a table, when Kris joined them. There was Scott, Jake(shaggy black hair and green eyes), Mikey(light brown hair and grey eyes), Andre(long dark blonde hair and hazel eyes), and Melanie(medium red hair and dark green eyes) Kris sat down,

"Hey" They all said

"Hey" Kris answered

"Okay, so what have you been up to. Scott here said that you are hanging out with Toretto now" Jake commented

"I'm not hanging out with him, I'm just staying with him for a while" Kris said

"So you are with him"  
"No"  
"Then.."  
"I'm not with him, I'm staying with them for while that's it."  
"mmmm"

"Just drop it Jake, so there is this big huge street race coming up, you have to come. You could easily take them" Melanie said

"I will pass" Kris said

"Oh, come on...everyone wants to see you again" Andre said

"Well, I'm not coming back. I done with racing."  
"Your what!" All of them said in unison.

"I'm through with racing" Kris repeated

"I tried to warn you guys" Scott said

"You can't be done. You were the best one out there and now you want to just drop out. Kristina..." Andre said

"Yes, I just want to drop out. Is that alright with you" Kris said

Wrong thing to say, "No, it isn't alright. You can't just quit, you need to be out there, and don't tell me you are itching to get back into a race"  
Kris didn't say anything and when all eyes were on here, she shifted uncomfortable, "Fine, yes I want to get back out there. But we everything that has happened, I'm not going too"  
"Kris..."  
"No, drop it now" Kris snapped and everyone shut up about it and let it be.

Kris spent most of the day with them and then headed back to the house. She sighed as she walked through the door.  
"Your back early" Dom said, looking over at her. Kris just shrugged and headed upstairs. She really didn't want to deal with anyone right now, much less do anything. She had spent most of the day with them and with that was the hints about coming to the next street race. In the end, Andre gave her directions and told her to come if she wanted too. Kris was going back to street racing, her brother died because of it, she wasn't going to go through that. But something inside her was itching to get that adrenaline rush back. She let a sigh go and sat up, putting her head in her hands and kicking her shoes off she crawled into bed early that night. But she wasn't going to sleep easy that night...


	6. Chapter 5

Los Angelos, California

September 2006

_"Hey sis" Charlie shouted_

_Kris stuck her head out from up under the car. When they had left the house to get away from her father, they had moved from town to town. Now they had settled down in LA. Charlie had opened up a mechanic shop just a little ways out of town. It wasn't far and easy to reach. Kris was helping him out with a car, Charlie had met some guys that had introduced him to street racing and with Kris being 14 years old and her love for cars she was leaning towards going into street racing too. She had been to one race and had fell in love with it._

_"Yeah Charlie" Kris said_

_"I want you get that done and then help me out with this paperwork"  
"Sure" Besides working on cars, Kris was handy with a computer and oragnization. She kept track of the paperwork and helped him with the cars as well._

_"Charlie, what are your plans with this car" Kris asked_

_"Street racing" Charlie said_

_Kris didn't answer, "Why" Charlie said, cocking a eyeridge_

_"You think I could race as well someday" Kris asked_

_"Sure, when you turn 16. Just don't tell mom"  
"Deal"  
_

_**Jump forward 2 years...**_

_Kris sighed as she pulled up next to the car at the starting line. This was her first race and she was going to win no matter what. The guy smiled at her and Kris rolled her eyes. She was driving a Mustang GT, she had tricked it out with a design and gave then engine a boost. As a guy dropped his hand and the car took off, Kris was in second she wasn't going to do anything yet, she just waiting for the guy to screw up. Pretty soon they were neck and neck when the guy hit the NOS button, Kris smiled to herself as she hit and went over the finish line a whole car length ahead of the guy._

_**Jump forward a year...**_

_Kris had been racing for a while, no one had been able to beat her. She was going up against some of the roughest racers tonight with her older brother by her side. As they pulled up to the starting line and engines revved, the cars were itching to go. Then a hand dropped and they were off the line, Kris and Charlie had taken the early lead when all of a sudden the cars came up from behind them, one bumped Charlie and sent him rolling and Kris into a lamp post, before she blacked out, she saw Charlie's car on fire..._

Kris sat up, sweat poured down her forehead, she looked over at her clock it read 3am. She sighed, as she slowly climbed out of the bed. She knew she wasn't going to be able to go back to bed so she grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and changed. Grabbing her keys and her bag she snuck out of the house and for her car. She quickly pulled out of there and left dust behind her. She didn't know were she was headed, she wanted to get out of there. As she drove along the empty rode she found herself at her KC. Her older brother had opened up a mechanic shop when he was 16 and they worked it together. And now Kris was there, she parked and grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. As she stepped in and closed the door behind her she looked around, two cars sat in the middle, both of them covered. The office off to the side, and most of it was covered in paperwork. She sighed and collasped in the chair, one of Charlie's shirts dropped into her lap. As she held it close and buried her face in it and took a deep breath she could still smell Charlie on it. She curled up in that chair, holding his shirt close and fell asleep.

Kris was waken up by the sun shining through the windows and hitting her in the face. She opened her eyes and groaned, she didn't want to get up she didn't want to deal with anything or anyone. All she wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep, until she remembered were she was. Her eyes opened and she looked at the time, it read 9:00am. There were going to have her hide if she didn't get a move on it. She jumped up and headed for the door. Quickly she opened it and raced out, shutting the door behind her and locking it she jumped in her car and headed for the house. As she pulled up she noticed that most of the cars were gone. She was definetly going to get hell when she walked through that door. Most of them probably were out looking for her. As she climbed out and headed up the stairs, before she could open the door it flew open and Mia yanked her into a hug.

"Mia" Kris croaked, "Can't...breath" Mia let go,

"Sorry" Mia said, "You had us worried sick, where did you go?"

Kris didn't answer just headed inside and headed up the stairs to get a shower. Mia grabbed the telephone and called her brother telling him that she was back and alright.

As Kris stepped out of the shower and got dressed she could here people downstairs. Most likely the rest of the gang, that had come back. Kris quickly got dressed and headed downstairs, she really didn't want to deal with Dom's wraith, but she knew she had to face the music. As she walked down the stairs, and headed for the kitchen. Vince reached out and yanked her into a hug, a light yelp came out as Kris was pulled close to him.

"Vince..." Kris said, Vince got the hint and let go. Only to have Dom follow, Dom didn't hug her long,

"Oh no" Kris said

"Oh no what" Vince and Dom said at once

"Don't tell me you guys are getting soft" Kris smirked at the them. Only to duck before getting slapped over the head by Dom. Kris reached for a cup and poured herself some coffee. Dom and Vince sat back down,

"You do know if you try that again you will have to work with us at the shop" Dom said

"Yes" Kris said, she tried to sound like it was a royal pain, but she wanted to get back into fixing cars again. Mia looked over at her and held this look, Kris knew what it was for. Kris sighed and shook her head,

"Kristina" Mia said

"No" Kris said heading out the door.

Dom turned to his sister and looked at her. "What was that about" Dom asked

"Nothing, forget it"  
"Mia, what was it about"  
"Nothing, forget it" Mia said and headed for the couch.

"Mia, there is something you aren't telling us, what is it" Letty said and collasped beside her.

"When Kris is ready to tell you she will" Mia said and left the room. Soon the conservation turned to the races that night,

"So Dom, who is going tonight?" Leon asked

"I don't know, I was thinking about asking Kris" Dom said

There were just grunts around the room, "What" Dom asked

"Well...it just seems like she isn't into cars is all" Leon replied

Dom didn't say anything, little did they know.

Kris had headed for the garage that she now owned. She was hoping by some chance she would get to go the races that night. They didn't know anything about her they didn't know what her life was like. As she pulled up and stepped out she headed for the door. Unlocking it and heading inside she saw that the two cars in the middle of the room, but as she looked over in a dark corner she saw that there were three cars, all of them were covered up. She sighed and headed for the office, she had some paperwork to do still. She collasped in the chair and looked around and thought about what was going on, she needed to tell them she needed them to know, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything to them.

At the house, Letty, Dom, Jesse, Leon, and Vince were headed for the garage. They had to get the cars done by tonight for the races. Before Dom left, he headed upstairs to talk with Mia.

"Mia" Dom said, knocking on the door.

"What" Mia replied,

"Mia, can I come in"

"Sure"  
Dom opened the door to find, Mia sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Is there something you want" Mia said

"I was wondering if you knew were Kris went"

"Maybe, Why"  
"I wanted to ask her something" at the look that Mia gave him, he decided to tell her, "I was wondering if she wanted to go to the races tonight"

"Mmm, I will talk with her"  
"But, Dom just get the cars done and I will call you" Dom decided not to push it and just nodded it and headed out the door. Mia sighed and waited until all of them were gone and then left headed for KC Inc. garage.

As she pulled up, she saw Kris's Mustang there. Kris was at the desk when she heard the car, when Mia knocked on the door she got up and answered it. She saw Mia standing there,

"What you are doing here" Kris asked, opening the door up. Mia stepped in and looked around, Kris had been cleaning it up lately.

"I wanted to, well Dom wanted to ask you something" Mia replied  
"Oh, what was that"

"If you were interested in going to the races tonight"

"Sure, I'm up for it"  
"Good, I will tell Dom" Silence hung for a while and then Mia said, "You have been busy" She was walking around the garage now.

"Yeah, trying to get everything in order again"

"How about you race tonight"  
"Nah, what about you"  
Mia shook her head and then said, "Kris"  
"No"  
"You didn't even let me finish"  
"I don't have to, the answer is still no"  
"You need to tell them"  
"Yeah and how am I going to do that, they are going to freak about the whole thing to learn my past"  
"I don't thinks so"  
"And what about Dom"  
"Give him time"  
Kris didn't say anything after that and just let it be. Mia sighed and said, "I better go, I will tell Dom you are coming to the races"  
Kris nodded and watched her leave.

That night, they were gathered in the living room getting ready to head to the races. Kris was wearing a black mini skirt and a tank top. While Letty was wearing a black mini skirt and a nice tank, Mia was wearing a pair of tight pants and nice shirt over it. Kris sighed and they got in there cars and headed off. As they pulled up Kris, stepped out. Dom was already having girls around him and Letty was trying to get rid of the girls. Kris was standing close to Leon, the others had split up or were next to Dom listening to the races. Kris saw a group off in the corner, all of them dressed in black. She saw the leader and the leader saw her. He slowly got up and walked toward her,

"Why if it isn't the little shank" he said

"Why aren't you full of bull" she responded

"What you haning out with the Toretto's now, you do know your brother..." He didn't have time to finish it before a right hook landed square into his jaw, "Leave him out of this" Kris growled, He split blood onto the concrete and Kris stood off, waiting for him to get up.

"Hey" one of his flunkies had stepped in, "How about you guys let your cars do the talking"  
The leader had stood back up and was listening, "Fine with me" he said

"We aren't doing any 10 second race, we drift" Kris responded, "You do know how to drift, don't you"

"Sure"

"Then meet me at south park Monday night at 11pm, in less you are chicken"  
"I will be there" he said and turned around and walked off. The rest of the group had there jaws wide open and was looking at her. "Don't we have a race to get too" Kris said, turning around and walking off.

The next morning, Kris got up and got dressed. The Racer's Edge had been closed most of the week and with it being Saturday she didn't have any plans, except to get her car into top order. As she walked down the stairs she saw that the whole team was already up. The clock had read 7am, and she thought they would be still in bed do to the party and how many beers each of them had. Dom was the first one to notice her enter,

"Your up early" He said, turning his attention back to the car magazine in front of him.

"There is something I have to do" She said

She didn't know if they were intentionaly ingnoring her or all of them weren't awake and just didn't see her there yet. She noticed the look at the Mia got her, she nodded and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Dom, you have 15 minutes to get ready" Kris said and headed out the room to watch the news.

"What" Dom said

"You have 15 minutes to get ready" Mia said, "You better hurry"

Dom seemed absolutely bewildered, but figured he needed to get ready anyways. As he pulled himself up and headed upstairs, Kris had heard him go upstairs and a sly smile came across her face. Mia saw her on the couch,  
"You want some breakfast" Mia asked, Kris shook her head, "Kris"  
Kris look at her, "He has a right to know"

"And..."  
"In time, they just have to be patient"

Dom walked down the stairs with time to spare, "Let's go" Kris said and got up and headed out the door, with Dom on her heels.

As they took off Dom watched her, as she drove along the road,

"Why" Dom said, finally breaking the silence.

"Why what" Kris said

"Why now, and where are we going" Dom had noticed that we passed his garage

"You will see"

As Kris pulled up in front of the garage, Dom looked up, "KC"

"Are you just going to sit there or get out" Kris said and stepped out, heading for the door. Dom behind her, as the door opened and they stepped in he looked around. Kris was leaning against a wall watching him, he saw the cars that were covered in the middle of the room, Kris headed back to the corner and grabbed one of the covers on the car and yanked it backwards. It was a Mazada RX-8, it was a black that faded into a blue with the letters QD on the side of it and a cobra coming up through them. Dom stood beside her, looking at the car, "We built it together" Dom cocked an eyeridge.

"I had an older brother, we co-owned this garage. He was the king of street racing and I was the queen of drifting. I street raced once and a while, but when one race went out of control, I pulled out of racing for good until last night."

"What happened?" Dom asked, following Kris to the two cars in the middle of the room.   
"The guy that I set the race up is the leader of the Black Devils, a bad street racing team." Kris yanked back one of the covers revealing the Mistubishi Spyder. "My brother's street racer" Kris looked up at him, and sligtly tapped the car before continueing, "We were racing together, I was in my car he was in his, we thought it was going to be a simple race, until he the leader of the Black Devils nudged my brother's car and sent him spinning, he knocked into me, I was sent into a lamp post and he was flipped, the car blew up and I spent 2 weeks in the hospital." Kris heard Dom sigh,

"But why now why are you racing now" Dom said  
"Drifting is what I do, I want that adrenaline rush back" Dom nodded,  
"So you now own this place, I assume"

Kris nodded, "Dom I'm sorry if I didn't tell you."  
"It's alright, how about we get you up to racing form or your car up to racing form"

"Sure" Kris said,

"I'm going to call the others and tell them we are bring in a extra car to work on" Dom said, grabbing his phone.

Kris nodded and headed for the office to grab her keys for the Mazada and let Dom talk to the rest of the team.

Dom was on the phone, while Kris grabbed the keys.

"Hey Letty" Dom said  
"Dom, what is up" Letty said

"Kris and I are going to bring in a car for work, we are going to get it ready for the race Monday"

"Sure, we will see you in a little bit"

Dom hung up and Kris walked back out of the office, "They are cool with this", Dom nodded as Kris tossed him the keys to her mustangs as she climbed into the Mazada and they headed for the garage.

Kris knew the that Monday was going to come up quickly on them. Everyone had piched in to get it ready, Kris still hadn't told them everything, Dom and Mia were the only one that knew. They worked Night and Day to get it up to top notch for the race. Kris was drifting constantly trying to get back into the rythm again. With some help from Jesse they had the car running perfectly. The night finally came, Kris had parked at the starting line, with the Toretto team standing around. Dom and Letty were standing in front of Kris while she was leaning back against the car, Leon and Jesse were doing some last touchs on it. Vince and Mia were standing on the side line keeping a eye out for the Black Devils to show. Then they came runing over,

"They are here" Vince said, Kris just nodded, she was calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside she was shaking. Dom layed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and Letty stood beside her with the rest of the team standing around behind them.

"I thought you wouldn't show" Kris said

"I'm here, lets' get this going" he said

"Fine by me"  
Dom patted her on the back as she climbed in and the others scattered to the side to watch the race. The engines revved as they got ready for the go signal. They looked at each other and then turned there eyes back to road, as a young woman stood between the cars and then with one smooth movement she dropped her hands and the cars took off. As they headed down the road and then slid around the corner, the guy was in the front, Kris was coming up quick, as he went to the outside of a corner, Kris slipped through the inside and sped on by. It was back and forth through the race, until finally they came towards the finish line, Kris and BD was tied as they raced for it, and then Kris hit the gas at the last minute and sped over the finish line a couple of inches a head of him. Kris had won, but something had been taken away from her that night.


	7. Chapter 6

Los Angelos, California

September 2006

The moon bounced off of the metal as cars raced for the house. After winning the drifting race, they were headed back home to party. Kris was in the front with Dom, Letty, Mia, Jesse, Leon, and Vince behind her. She picked her cell up and called Dom,

"Go ahead" he said

"Follow me to the garage, I want to change out cars"  
"Lead the way"

Dom called the others and said that Kris and him was going to meet them at the house.

Kris pulled up at the garage and Dom behind her. She had left the Mustang at the house and was going to be her drifting car back to were it belonged. She pulled up and stored it, Dom walked in behind her and scanned over the cars. He noticed a car off in the corner, it wasn't finished, Kris saw Dom looking at it,

"It was going to be another Street racer, I just haven't gotten the courage to finish it" Kris said

Dom looked at her, "mmm"  
"We better go if we want to party" Kris said, dancing around smiling, Dom smiled at her and they headed out to his cars and jumped in and headed for the house.

As they pulled up, they saw that the party was on its way. The people jumped around and were having fun. Kris and Dom walked through the door and Kris immediatly asked to dance, she joined a young man on the dance floor and they danced away. Kris just didn't know that the greatest thing had been taken from her. At around 1am everyone left, Kris and Mia cleaned up the living room and hit the bed around 2am.

The phone rang Mia had heard it and with everyone else not getting up, she went down to get it.

"Hello" Mia said groggily

"Hello, is a Ms. Taylor there" the guy on the other end said

"Yes"  
"Can I talk to her"  
"She is busy, can I take a message" Dom had heard the phone and then Mia go get it, so he decided to go down and see what was up. Dom was coming down the stairs, Mia saw him and looked up and then when deathly white. She stuttered a "I will tell her" and then hung up. Dom walked down, worry lines on his face.

"Who was that" Dom asked, Mia let a shaky breath out.

"The hospital" Mia told him, at the confuse look on his face, Mia continued, "Kris's mom...is...dead" Mia whispered the last word and then broke down, Dom pulled her close and held her. Mia had to tell Kris and Dom wasn't going to let her do it alone. Dom figured it would be more logical to wait until later and let Kris sleep for now.

Later that morning, everyone else came downstairs. Kris wasn't up yet and, Mia had snuck up to shut off her alarm clock, Dom figured she should just sleep. Mia and Dom were sitting at the kitchen table, every since the phone call both of them couldn't go back to sleep.

"Who died" Vince said, laughing, only to get a death glare from Dom and Mia seemed to be breaking down again.

"Dom what happened" Letty asked

"Kris is an orphan" Dom whispered, everyone gasped and then sat down

"What happened? Does she know?"

"A car accident and no she doesn't know yet"  
"You guys need to tell her"  
"We figured we would let her sleep for now"  
Nobody said anything, and sat there silently.

When Kris did come down everyone looked at her. Kris immediatly knew something was wrong as she saw the looks. She walked closer to Dom and keeping eye contact.

"Dom" Kris said, Dom looked at her, "Dom, what's wrong"  
Dom sighed and then motioned her to sit, "I will stand" Kris said

"Kris"

"Dom I will stand, no what's wrong"  
"The hospital called this morning"  
"So"  
"Kris, your mother," Dom gulped,  
"My mother what" worry slipping into her voice.

"She died early this morning" Kris nearly collasped with those words,

"Dead" Kris whispered, Dom stood up and grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

"Kris" Dom said, Kris didn't even hear him, she grabbed her keys and was out the door. They had tried to get her, but they couldn't grab her fast enough. Kris had tore out of there and wasn't looking back. Her mother was dead, what was going to happen to her now, who was she going to live with?

Dom, Vince, Mia, Letty, Jesse, and Leon watched her leave.

"We need to find her" Dom said

"I will stay here, in case she comes back" Mia said,

"I'll check the garage" Letty said  
"I'll check the store" Jesse said

"I'll check the alley way" Leon said

"I will check south park" Vince said

"If anyone sees her call me, I have a feeling where she went, but check those places, let's go" Dom said and everyone grabbed there keys and left. Mia watched them leave, but stopped Dom, "Dom find her, please" Mia said  
"I will" Dom sighed and kissed Mia on her forehead and then left.

Everyone headed for there destinations, but Dom headed for KC. Hoping she was, he started to think;

_"What is going to happen to her? I don't think she has any living relatives and by the way Mia has talked her father is nothing but a acholic and abusive. Her older brother is dead, she seems happy with us and maybe the best bet is to get custody of her, but could I? Specially with my record."_ Dom thought as he pulled into the parking spot, he saw the car, the garage door open. Dom stepped out and saw Kris standing over Charlie's car. Dom silently walked up behind her and looked at her, "Kris" Dom whispered, Kris didn't answer.  
"Kris, come home, please" Kris still didn't look at him and didn't say anything.

"Kris, you need to come home"

"She's dead" Kris whispered, "Mom is really dead" tears coming down her face and Dom turned her around and pulled her close. They stood like that for a while, then they closed the place up and Dom made a call. Mia and Letty showed up a while later, Mia immediatly pulling Kris into a hug. Kris handed her keys over to Letty and Mia would drive Letty's car while Dom drove his own. Kris crawled into the Mustang with Letty and headed home. Everyone was already there when they got there and saw Kris walk through the door. Heading straight up stairs and laying down.

"How is she" Leon asked Dom

"Not good, I was thinking" Dom said  
"Thinking about what"  
"That maybe we should take her in"

"Have you gone insane Dom, we can't take care of a kid" Letty said

"Yes we can, if..." Dom trailed off and then looking at each of his teams faces he said, "I don't know what I was thinking, nevermind" Dom grabbed his keys and left. Everyone watched him leave the house.

Dom headed for the garage, he needed to think and get away from the team. He thought maybe they could raise her and she wouldn't have to worry about the orphange stuff. She was part of the family and he didn't even know if she had a dad or what happened. He sighed as he pulled up and got out and headed for the office.

Back at the house, Jesse, Leon, Mia, Vince, and Letty were talking with each other.

"Raising her, how exactly are we going to do that?" Leon said  
"We can do it, she has been here long enough and she is part of the family now" Mia said  
"Yeah, but..." Leon's voice drifted off as Mia interrupted him.  
"But nothing, we are taking her in"   
"Mia rights we need to give her a home and she is part of the family" Letty said

"Then you guys go talk to Dom" Mia said and Letty grabbed her keys and all of them left.

Dom was in the garage hoping to get some paperwork done, when he heard some cars pull up. He walked out and saw the team cars pull up, he sighed thinking that they were here to start work.

"Hey guys" Dom said, heading back to the office and ready to raddle off of the cars that needed worked on.

"Dom can we talk" Letty said, "All of us"  
"Sure what's up"  
"We were talking about what you said, Mia kind of put the whole picture together. Kris is part of the family and it would great to have here. At least should wouldn't have to go through the Orphanage and state adoption part of it. She could just stay at the house with us and all of us could help raise her." Everyone nodded with what Letty said and Dom looked into there eyes. All of them were agreeing with her and wanted Kris to stay with them.

"We need to talk to her before we can do anything" Dom said, "Until then we have work to do" and Dom started reading the list off to them.

Later that night, Dom and the team sat down in the living room to watch a movie. Kris came down a few minutes later and collasped on the ground beside Leon and leaned against him as Leon wrapped an arm around her. Leon leaned in close and whispered in her ear,

"Any better" Leon whispered, Kris didn't answer just rolled her eyes upward to him and then went back to watching the movie. Kris was curled up into Leon, when the movie stopped, Dom cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. Looking at Kris Dom started to speak,

"I'm going to try to get custody of you" Dom said, Kris had her head against Leon and at first didn't say anything, much less look at him and then she rolled her eyes toward him and she just grunted and then went back to leaning on Leon.

"Is that you want me to do it, or no don't do it" Kris muttered, "The first one" and then seemed to be out of it the rest of the night.

The next day Dom went to fill out the paperwork and get custody of Kris. He got it with ease, which suprised everyone. When Dom came back home, he asked where Kris was. Everyone said that she was upstairs and asked about the adoption papers,

"They are filled out I have custody of Kris now" Dom said

"That's great she will be thrilled" Mia said  
"I hope so" Dom muttered

"I'm worried about the kid" Vince said, "Maybe it just the fact that she is still in shock but normally she is in the middle of the cars and doing things but now..."  
"Give her time V" Mia layed a hand on his shoulder.

The next couple of days, Kris started school again and basically threw herself into it. She would spend hours away from the house doing schoolwork and hardly ever stepped into the shop and when she was in there she was in the middle of the cars working away. She would stay up late and do schoolwork, everyone knew she hated it and she had started to look tired and started to snap at people. They didn't know what was going on. Everyone was starting to worry about her, they tried to get her to relax and get some sleep. But she would just say, "I will tonight" but didn't do it. Then Kris was headed home one late night, she had fallen asleep at the wheel and crashed.

Dom, Letty, Leon, Vince, Mia, and Jesse were in the living room when the phone rang. Kris had said, she was coming home late and had some work she had to do. Dom got up to get the phone, and Letty looked at the clock worry strieked across her face.

"It is 9pm where is Kris?" Letty asked

As Dom picked the phone up, "Hello"  
"Is this Dominic Toretto?" the person on the other line asked

"Yes, what can I do for you" Dom asked

"I'm afraid to say that a Kristina Taylor is here"

"What!"

"She was brought in from a car crash"  
"I will be right there" Dom said and hung up.

"What is it Dom" Letty asked

"Kris has been in a car crash" Dom grabbed his keys and jacket and was out the door followed by everyone else.

Once reaching the hospital Dom headed for the main desk,

"I'm looking for a Kristina Taylor" Dom asked

"Yes, you are Dominic Toretto" the receptionist said  
"Yes"  
"Second floor room 235"

"Thank you" and Dom raced off with the rest of the team behind him.

When they got to the second floor, Dom raced toward the room. The doctor was just walking out,

"How is she" Dom asked

"Are you Dominic Toretto" the Doctor asked  
"Yes"  
"I'm Dr.Hawkinson, she has a a couple broken ribs, a broken wrist and is in a coma.When she hit, she slammed her head forward and it knocked her unconscious. But you can go in and see her."  
"Thanks doc" and the doctor walked off, while the team walked into the room.

Machines beeped around her as she layed there. When Letty lightly touched her hand, it felt cold and lifeless. If they didn't know better she was dead. Dom had walked up behind her and layed a hand on Letty's shoulder.

"She looks so helpless" Letty whispered

"Yeah, I know...it will take sometime for her to come around Let"  
Letty just nodded and looked up at Dom.


	8. Chapter 7

Los Angelos, California

September 2006

Days passed, the team would take turns seeing Kris. Dom and Letty normally spent the most time there. Everyone was getting worried, it had been close to a week since the car crash. Dom and Letty would stay up late and talk, they couldn't sleep. It wasn't the same around the house or the garage without Kris there with them. Then Dom walked in the room one morning, Letty behind him. Dom sat down in a chair nearby, Letty sitting down on his lap. Letty carefully grabbed Kris's hand, she noticed it felt different it felt warm, not that cold lifeless feel to it. Then Letty feel a squeeze on her hand, she nearly shrieked,

"Dom" Letty whispered

"What" Dom said

Kris's eyes fluttered and opened, she looked over at Letty and a weak smile came across her lips. Letty was off of Dom and hugging Kris. Dom following,

"Girl you had us worried, how are you?" Letty said  
"Okay I guess" Kris croaked out

Dom smiled at the response, "Everyone is going to be happy to know you are okay" Dom said

Kris just smiled and then noticed Letty getting tears in her eyes. Kris cocked an eyeridge at Letty,  
"I'm fine" Letty croaked

"Sure, Let" Kris said, like she didn't believe it at all.

Letty smiled, Dom and Letty spent some more time there and then went home.

At the house, Dom and Letty filled the whole team in on what had happened hours earlier. Everyone was happy that Kris had come back to them.  
"So she is alright" Leon asked  
"She's fine, you guys should go see her tomorrow" Letty said  
"I like that idea" Mia said

"Me too" Jesse put in

"When will she get to come home" Vince asked

"We don't know, we will talk to the doctor tomorrow about that" Dom said

"We should get some rest" Letty said

All of them nodded and everyone headed for bed.

The next morning, the team got together and headed for the hospital. Everyone was headed for the room, Letty and Dom were in the back of the group. They were happy that Kris had woken up, but Dom was still worried about her. As the team neared the room and they slowly stepped in, Letty moved through them headed for the bed. Kris looked like she was out of it, Letty wasn't surprised, they hadn't told her that the whole team was coming over to see her. Letty lightly grabbed her hand and whispered, "Kris" she just moved slightly Dom walking up behind Letty.

"Kris" Letty said again, "Kristina Chantel Lacey Toretto"

"What" Kris groaned

"You have some visitors"  
Kris opened one eye to look at her, "Oh it is just you two"  
"Oh come kid, do be like that to us" Leon said, this time she was fully awake.  
"Leon?" Both eyes opening this time to see him standing there with the rest of the team. He moved over and lightly hugged her, "How you feeling" Leon asked

"Okay, still groggy" Kris gave him a half-hearted grin.

They talked some more and the team left, Letty and Dom stayed though. To make sure she was okay and that she was feeling alright. When they finally walked out an hour later they headed for the main desk to talk to the doctor.

Dom and Letty walked up to them, the secartary looked up at them.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Yes we would like to talk to Dr.Hawkinson" Dom said

"Hold on" she replied and they stood there waiting while she page the doctor. He walked up minutes later,

"Mr.Toretto what a pleasant surprise, what can I help you with?" Dr.Hawkinson said, shaking Dom and Letty's hand.

"We were wondering when Kris would be able to come home?" Letty asked

"Well, with everything checking out right now, I would say in the next couple of days she should be clear to go home."

"Thank doc"  
Letty and Dom walked off, leaving the doctor watching them go.

The days passed quickly, the doctor had cleared Kris to be able to go home. Everyone was thrilled to know Kris was coming home. Mia had worked most of the day to clean the place up. She wanted the house to be perfect for Kris when she walked through the door. Dom left the next morning at 8am to go get her. When Dom did get home with Kris behind him and they walked through the door. Everyone ran toward her to hug her and welcome her home. Letty was the first one to meet her and hug her.

The next couple of weeks were pretty hectic with Kris trying to get back into the rythm of house. And try to get back to her feet after the car crash. She hadn't talked with Dom lately about what had happened or how the car was. Kris was eventually able to go back to school and was immediatly pulled back into the routine. She was having to do make-up work and the homework that they had given her to do.

Then one day her world came crashing down. A guy showed up, he was tall with black hair and peircing green eyes. He smiled up you could tell it was fake. Kris took one look at him and she wanted to run and hide. It was the person she didn't want to see ever again. She thought she had gotten rid of him she thought she didn't have to deal with him ever again. The guy was her...Father.


	9. Chapter 8

Los Angelos, California

October 2006

_"Kristina come here right now" Came her father's voice as he yellowed for her to come to him. A five year old girl shook as slowly walked down the stairs. She knew her father was drunk,_

_"There you are you little brat" he said to her_

_"Yes Daddy" Kris answered timidly_

_"Come here close to me" Kris walked closer to him. Then with one fluid motion he struck her and made her fall to the ground. Kris looked up at him, she sinced her brother watching him. When Kris crawled to her feet again, her father hit her again. Once again Kris pulled her self up but this time he had a knife in his hand with one fluid motion he struck her on the shoulder and straight across her chest, Charlie didn't have time to react at all..._

Kristina sat straight up in bed panting. She put her hand on her shoulder, she could feel the scar. It was something that she hadn't forgotten and now her father was back. Dom didn't know she had seen him, she didn't want to encounter him. She looked around room, and the pulled her self out bed. She knew she couldn't go back to sleep, what she wanted to do was run for Dom and curl up near him, but this was something she needed to take care of by herself. Kris lightly padded down the stairs and grabbed a drink and the climbed the stairs again headed for her bedroom.

The next morning, Kris woke up with the nightmare still fresh in her mind. She quickly got dressed and headed down the stairs. Dom, Letty, Mia, Jesse, Leon, and Vince were already up. Kris grabbed some coffee and then leaned against the counter she was due at school soon. As she finished it and put it away she looked at Leon, he already knew what was coming.

"Come on I will give you a ride" Leon said, grabbing his keys and standing up.

"Thanks Leon" Kris said as he headed out the door.

"Hey Kris" Dom shouted

"Yes" Kris stuck her head around the corner and looked at him. Dom cared a smile on his face,

"I will meet you at the garage later, Bye Dom" Kris said and walked off.

"Bye Kris" Dom and Letty shouted at the same time.

Once at school, Kris through her self into her work. She didn't want to think about who was back or what was going on. She didn't want to think about how he was turning her life upside down. As she walked back to the store, her mind was plagued of thought of him, her father...biological. She already had a family and she wasn't going to leave them no matter what. As she came into the view of the garage she saw Letty walking out with Dom behind her. Kris walked up to them,

"Hey girl" Letty greeted her

"Hey Let" Kris said and then looked back and forth, but decided it would be better to get some work done.

When they got home, Kris headed upstairs. Leon had watched Kris all afternoon and then when they came home. It wasn't her, she had changed. Kris had started closing her self off from them and then it seemed like she had something on her mind but she wouldn't talk about it, she would just shrug and let it go. Kris layed out on her bed looking at a book as she thought about her father and what he wanted now that he was back into town. Kris was scared to tell them what was going on for the fear of them going into over protective mode on her.

The next day Kris headed for school and was walking home that afternoon when her father cornered her.  
"Why if it isn't the little brat" he growled

"What do you want" Kris growled back

"To see you and see your mother"  
"Mom is dead"  
"Oh really, then I guess I can get custody of you"  
"Sorry no go, I already have someone that has custody of me"  
"Then we can fight for custody and most likely I will win"  
"I kind of doubt it you bd" She growled at him.

"Oh really I guess we will wait and see" and with that he turned around and walked off. Kris was shaking on the inside, she didn't go to the garage she headed straight for the cafe.

She saw in the distance and put on speed to reach the place. Mia saw her coming, Kris's eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. She brushed off everything and ran straight into Mia's arms.

"Hey Hey what's wrong" Mia asked

"Daddy...is...back...in..town." Kris said between sobs only to break out in cries again.

"Shhhhhhhhh" Mia said, rubbing Kris's back, when Mia felt like Kris was calmed down, Mia continued, "Kris tell me what happened" Kris gulped and then looked up at Mia.  
"I saw him earlier...he came up to me today and we talked. I told him mom was dead...he then said that he wanted cus-tody...of me...I told him I already had a...family...he said he could fight for it...and the judge would..." Kris gulped again , "grant it to him."

Mia closed her eyes, it wasn't going to happen she wasn't going to make sure of that.

"Dom doesn't know I came to you. He is aspecting at the shop" Kris whispered

"I will call him, go get clean up." Mia said and Kris nodded.

When Kris walked back out, Mia was still on the phone. Kris was scared to death of getting yellowed at and it sounded like Dom was mad. When Mia finally hung up, Kris was gulping.

"Is he mad?" Kris asked

"He was just worried" Mia said, coming around the counter with a diet coke and sitting down beside Kris. "Here, I figured you would need this"

"Thanks" Kris said

"No problem, I didn't tell Dom anything about what happened, I just said that you needed to talk to me about something and just came here"

"And he got irritated about it"  
"No, he was just worried. Dom loves you, you have to understand that you are his girl..."  
"Don't tell Letty that. I really don't want to fight to her about that. And anyways he is..." Kris laughed a little, she always had fun teasing Mia.  
"I didn't mean that and you know that, I mean you are one of his girls and he will do anything to protect you"  
"Yeah, I know"  
"Good, now how about helping me finish up and then we can go home and work on supper"  
Kris nodded and they finished up and left heading home.

Kris and Mia were sitting at the kitchen table talking when the guys walked in. Dom still had worry streaks over his face when he walked into the kitchen.

"You okay Dom" Mia asked

"I better go do homework" Kris mumbled and headed off.

Dom didn't even answer, he just watched Kris headed up the stairs.

"Go talk to her Dom" Mia said  
Dom seemed to nodded lightly but not budge. Letty had heard what Mia told him and walked up to him, "We will go talk to her" Letty said, grabbing Dom by the arm and pulling him away.

When they got upstairs, Dom and Letty stood at the door for a while. Then with little hesitation Dom reached up and knocked on the door.

"Who is it" Kris said

"It's Dom and Letty, can we come in" Letty asked

"Sure" Kris said, when both of them walked in. Kris was laying across the bed staring at the mirror with a car magazine beside her.

"I thought you were doing homework" Letty said, Kris didn't answer just moved over and grabbed one of her book and tossed it on the bed and then looked up at her. Letty saw the look in her eyes, something wasn't right.

"Kris what is going on" Dom said, moving over to sit by her.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Kris said

"Bullshit girl, what is it" Letty said, sitting down on the other side of her. Kris mumbled something,

"What" Letty cocked an eyeridge at her. And pretty soon Kris had spilled the whole story to them. About her dad coming back and wanting custody of her. Letty rapped an arm around Kris and pulled her close saying, "He isn't going to get you. No matter what, I promise that"  
Kris pulled away and nodded, "No get working on your homework" Dom said and kissed her on the forehead and they left.

Once downstairs, Letty and Dom sat down at the kitchen table. Mia looked over at them from where she was leaning against the kitchen counter. "We are screwed" Dom said, laying his head down.

"You don't know that, there could be a chance it was just a threat." Letty said  
"She's right Dom, but until now, just let's try to be extra careful and keep are eyes open" Mia said, "Until we know what is going on"  
"Yeah, but no matter what, we keep any eye on her at all times" Dom said

"Definetly" Letty said, she had become attached to Kris over the time she was her. She just didn't tell the others that.

"What exactly is going on" Jesse asked, walking into the kitchen with everyone else following.

And Dom, Letty and Mia explained to them what had happened.

"Wow, I'm definetly in. That guys is going have to go over my dead body to get to her" Leon said

"Same here" Vince and Jesse said at the same time.

Dom, Letty, and Mia knew that the team liked Kris and to know that they were backing them up and willing to protect her it was enough for them.

Over the next couple of days, Kris bunked with Mia. The guys took turns taking her to school and then going to pick her up. The way that they hovered over her, made her a little nervous. But it also comforted Kris knowing that they were willing to protect her. Kris was moving around the garage when **HE** walked in. Kris headed straight for Vince. Dom was in the office trying to get some paperwork done with Mia while Letty, Jesse, Vince, and Leon were working on different cars. Vince looked over at her as she walked up near him. Giving her a weird look, and then seeing the man standing there. Vince put it together, he eased a hand around Kris and pushed her behind him and then told Jesse to go get Dom. Letty and Leon set up around Vince and Kris to make sure he couldn't get to her. Dom and Mia walked out from the office to see the man standing there, Mia immediatly knew who it was.

"Ms. Toretto" He said looking straigh at Mia.

"Why if it isn't Mr.Taylor" Mia growled

"I see you have Kris, the little brat become to much for her mother" he growled back, he didn't even realize what happened, we grabbed and thrown back against the wall with Dom in his face. "Don't you ever call her a little brat in front of me again. Got it?" He nodded, "Now get out" Dom growled and let him go, shoving him toward the exit.  
"I will see you guys in court" Mr.Taylor growled handing a envelope to Dom and walking off.

Dom looked at it, while Letty had wrapped an arm around Kris. Kris was curled up in her shaking slightly while Dom twirled the envelope between his hands.

"Just get it over with Dom" Kris said, walking out of Letty's arms and heading for Dom. Dom looked at her and then looked back at the envelope. He carefully opened it and pulled the letter out,

_"Mr. Toretto,_

_Do to Mr. Taylor coming back to request custody of Ms.Kristina Chantel Lacey Taylor. You will have a court meeting over the custody of Ms. Taylor, October 25,2006..."_ One look at Dom's face and the fear that Kris had was coming true. They were going to court over custody of her. She didn't want to go back to him, but if it meant the team getting hurt because of her, she would do it. She sighed as she reread the note and then set a side and went back to work. She didn't say anything the rest of the day.

That night, Kris had the same nightmare she had a couple of days ago. She sat up panting, Mia was in the bed next to her when Kris sat up. She looked over at the sleeping form of Mia, the dream was what frightened her. She had found a family she wanted to stay with and not deal with him and his crap. She wanted to stay with Dom and the team. They were apart of her, she sighed knowing she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep she got up and headed downstairs. Dom had heard the noise and went to check it out, she saw Kris curled up at the kitchen table with a cup in front of her.

"Can't sleep" Dom asked, Kris jumped slightly and then saw Dom there.

"Nightmare" Kris said

"Oh, want to talk about it"  
"Shouldn't you go back to bed"  
"I don't have to do anything and now come on" Kris and Dom sat down on the couch and talked. Kris told him about the nightmare and the fear she had about how her father was coming back and he was going to win. Dom just held her close and listened. Pretty soon both of them were out of it on the couch.

The team found them the next morning curled up in each other. Mia was the first one down and saw them, she grabbed a blanket and put it over them. She kind of figured that they both talked and Kris told him what was bothering her and some of her fears. She was going to have to experience alot in the days ahead with her father back. When Dom and Kris came around the next morning, the team was sitting at the kitchen table. Dom and Kris just layed there listening to what was going on in the kitchen. Finally Dom got up and headed for the kitchen with Kris behind him. Letty was the first one to spot them,

"Why if it isn't the sleepyheads" Letty said  
"Good morning Letty" Kris said  
"Morning girl, what happened last night"  
"I woke up due to some noise downstairs, found Kris down here and we started to talk. I guess we fell asleep." Dom said

"Well, you guys sure were out of it when we came downstairs" Letty commented

Dom and Kris just exchanged looks between each other, as Kris slowly climbed the stairs. She needed to get ready for school.


	10. Chapter 9

Los Angelos, California

October 2006

The weeks passed quickly, pretty soon they were headed for court. Kris and Dom sat at the table with the other team members sitting in the back watching. The judge stood before them listening to what they had to say.

"Honestly, Mr.Toretto has no experience in raising a kid. He has been in jail and have people staying with him." Mr. Taylor said

"Is this true, Mr.Toretto" the Judge asked Dom

"Yes your honor, but Kris is the best thing that has happened to us. She keeps up grounded and I have a garage and a cafe that she helps out at." Dom replied, the judge just grunted and then looked at Kris.  
"Ms. Taylor" the judge studied Kris.

"Yes your honor" Kris said, standing up.  
"Do you enjoy staying with Mr. Toretto"

"Yes your honor. Mr.Toretto has helped me out more than once."

"Explain"  
"Well, your honor, he has been there when I needed someone to talk to and has been definetly someone to lean back on when I needed it." the judge just grunted again and looked over at Mr.Taylor.

"Mr.Taylor do you have any reason on why you want Ms.Taylor. We had a complaint filed against you years ago."  
"She's my daughter your honor and I love her" Mr.Taylor replied, Dom saw Kris clench her jaw and fists. Dom layed a hand on her shoulder and told her to cool it.

"Your honor" Kris said, standing up, ignoring Dom.

"Yes"  
"Mr. Taylor...has beaten my mom and me more than once. We left him when I was little. I have a scar to prove it, and he has been in jail as well."

"Is this true. Mr.Taylor"  
"Well...I...It's..."  
"Enough, I give custody to Mr.Toretto" the judge said, slamming his hammer down, "Court agurned"

Kris and Dom stood up and Kris looked over at her father. He stood there watching her and then turned around and walked out. Dom wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close as the rest of the team hugged them.

"You are staying girl" Letty said, playfully slugging her in the arm.

"How did you now that he went to jail?" Dom asked

Kris looked at Jesse, "We did some research"  
"Luckily it payed off" Jesse said, standing next to her.  
"Well it definetly worked" Dom wrapped an arm around Letty and another around Kris and they walked out. Kris didn't want her father's last name so she pulled Dom aside and asked if he would be willing for her to have his last name. He had this proud fatherly smile on his lips as he told everyone he would meet them back at the house. Everyone just exchanged looks and headed for the house.

When Dom and Kris got back, everyone looked at them,

"What have you two been up to?" Letty asked

Dom just smiled and Kris headed up the stairs, "Dom" Letty followed him in the kitchen

"Kris wanted to change her last name to Toretto"  
"So she has Toretto has her last name now." Letty cocked an eyeridge at her.

Dom just nodded.

The next couple of days were hetic with Thanksgiving and Christmas were fast approaching and people wanted there cars done by then. Kris was helping out more and more at the garage as they tried to get the cars done.

Kris was working on a car when a familiar figure walked in. Kris heard Dom's gruff voice ask what he wanted, and then to hear his voice, Kris immediatly knew who it was. She pulled her head out from under the hood and looked at him, it was Scott.

"Hey Scott" Kris said, walking over to him.  
"Hi Kris, I was just wondering if you wanted to get something to eat with me" Scott asked, Kris looked at Dom.

"We need to get some car done, maybe some other time" Kris said

"Sure, I understand" Scott said, Kris followed him out of the garage and they stood by his car.

"Maybe we can go get lunch tomorrow" Scott said

"Well see" Kris said

"You have my number call me"  
"And you have my, bye"  
"Bye" Scott said and he pulled away. Kris turned around and saw the team standing there watching her.

"What?" Kris cocked an eyeridge at them.

"Nothing nothing at all." They replied and headed back to there cars. Kris just rolled her eyes, but on the inside she wanted to go out with Scott.

That night when everyone came home, Kris headed upstairs and Letty leaned back against the counter. Mia looked over at her, "What's wrong Let" Mia said

"I think we have a girl growing up" Letty said, Mia cocked an eyeridge, "A young man came to the garage and asked Kris if she wanted to get something to eat. She declined but you could tell she wanted to go. I don't think Dom is too happy about it."

"Oh, who was he?" Mia said  
"An old friend" Kris said walking into the kitchen, "I know what you a guys are talking about. And if I did want to go out with him. Dom would give him the third degree along with the others."

Letty and Mia just smiled. "So you want to go out with him?" Mia asked

"More than anything. But I don't think he looks at me like that" Kris sighed, leaning back against the counter with a bottle of water in her hand.

Mia walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her, "Give it time girl"  
"Yeah, and even if he does ask me out, I will be to nervous bring him around here"

They just smiled and knew what she was talking about. Dom would have a cow, and most likely scare the boy away before she had a chance.

The next couple of days, Kris didn't hear from Scott. Around Friday they got ready to go to the races. Kris had driven one of her street racing cars. They were in there regural V, Dom was at the front with Letty on his right and Kris on the left and everyone else behind them. When they stopped and everyone stepped out, Kris saw Scott in the crowd. Letty was watching her, Mia had walked over to her with Letty beside her.  
"Go talk to him" Mia hissed

"No way" Kris hissed back

Letty just stood on one side of her and Mia on the other side of her, they listened to the races. Hector looked at Kris and asked, "Are you racing, Cobra"  
"No tonight is Dom's race" Kris replied

They just smiled and they got lined up. Scott had watched Kris and saw Letty and Mia standing close by. He wanted to talk to her but he knew he wouldn't be able to get close enough to talk to her.

Dom was lined up with some other drivers. He saw Scott looking at something and then followed his gaze and saw Kris, Letty, and Mia standing next to each other. He quickly beeped Vince and told him to keep an eye on Kris. Vince answered back with an okay and moved closer to them. Dom had gone into over protective mode. Dom won like usual and everyone headed for the house to party. Kris had hoped that Scott would come, but he didn't show up.

The next few days, Kris was on edge about seeing Scott again. Kris wanted him to call so bad, she wanted to hear his voice again and maybe go out with him. Then one night, the phone rang. Mia had picked it up and then turned toward Kris and held the phone out to her. Kris took the phone,

"Hello" she said

"Hey girl"  
"Scott, what's up?"  
"I was wondering if you were still up for dinner one night"  
"Sure I would love that" Kris was now smiling like a fool. Mia and Letty were watching her, Kris saw them and turned away from them. Dom didn't look happy, niether did Vince and Leon. Mia shooed them all out of the kitchen to let Kris talk and all of them were on the couch.

"I don't like this" Leon said  
"Will you guys let her be a kid" Mia said  
"I still don't like it"

"Guys, let her be" Letty said

When Kris hung up the phone she was squealing with delight. She walked out smiling, she saw everyone sitting in the living room.

"What did he want?" Mia asked

"He asked me out" Kris answered, Dom looked at her,  
"When?" Dom asked

"This Thursday, we are just going for supper together"  
"I want to meet him before you guys do anywhere"  
Kris just nodded, "Just Dom, please don't scare him off"  
"I'm not going to promise anything"

"Dom, pppppppllllllllleeeeeeeaaaaassssseeee"

Dom looked at her face and then said, "Okay, but.."  
"I will make sure he doesn't scare him off" Letty said, putting her arm around Kris's shoulders.

"Thanks Letty"  
"No problem, girl"

When Thursday rolled around, Kris was excited. She had gone up around 5pm to start getting ready. After getting a shower. She looked at her closet, what was she going to wear? What she needed was Letty and Mia. But she wasn't going to dress girly. She pulled on a pair of cargo pants and a black tank and headed down stairs. Finding Mia and Letty in the kitchen talking. Both of them looking up at her when she walked in. Mia had a feeling what she was about to ask.

"Need some help" Mia asked

Kris fidged a little and then nodded, "Alright come on"  
"Letty" Kris said, with Mia dragging her out of the room.  
"I'm coming girl" Letty answered, smiling she knew how Kris was feeling she had been under Mia's clothes chose before. With Mia and Letty heading up the stairs and Kris following they headed for the bedroom.

After a about a hour and a half later, Kris was finally ready. Mia had done makeup on her, she was wearing a pair of low rising jean with a light chain around the top and a little of it hanging down on the right side, a black shirt over it with a black jacket on. Mia and Letty had convince her to wear her hair down for a change. As Letty and Mia walked down the stairs and Kris following. Her high heels clicking as she walked over the floor. Dom tilted his head to look at her.

"Whoa girl" Vince said, Kris just rolled her eyes as she looked at Dom.

"Dom" Kris pleaded,

"I will just make sure he is okay" Dom said

"Dom" Letty growled, Dom put on a innocense look. The doorbell rang and Kris walked that way. When she opened the door Scott smiled at her.

"You look good" Scott said

"There are some people that want to meet you" Kris said, taking his hand and leading him into the living room. Leon and Jesse were still on the ground engrossed in the video game. Vince, Dom, Letty and Mia looked at her when she walked in with Scott beside her. Scott smiled as, Jesse and Leon put the game on pause and Dom and Vince stood up. Scott swallowed hard and extended his hand,

"Mr. Toretto" he said

"You must be Scott" Dom said, taking his hand, "This is Vince, Leon, Jesse, Letty and Mia" Dom gestured to each of them.

"What are your plans tonight"  
"A movie and then dinner"  
Dom just nodded and looked him up and down, he was wearing a pair of jeans with a dark blue button up shirt. Dom talked with him for a little bit and then said in a calm voice, "You break her heart I will break your neck"

Scott swallowed and nodded, "I want you back by 11pm" Dom said, turning toward Kris.

Kris nodded and they headed out the door.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I know this is kind of off the story, but I feel like I need something to help Kris close with her feelings and accept Dom, Letty, Mia, Vince, Leon, and Jesse as family.

Los Angelos, California

November 2006

The next couple of days, Kris was happy. She had a guy she truly liked and nothing could change that. She was enjoying life. Letty and Dom had picked up on her happiness and would just smile at each other when Kris walked into the room. Kris was in the garage one day, Dom had been watching her closely. Kris had been acting weird lately and he saw it. He sighed when she walked by one day and kept going. With Thanksgiving fast approaching, Dom had a feeling it was going to be hard for Kris to get through it. He knew the best thing for her was to be by her, through it all and let her know he was there. Kris and Scott hadn't been hanging out lately. When Letty asked her what was going on she just said that he was visiting relatives. She seem to bury her self in work just get away from everything that was going on. Kris sighed as she buried her self in a car one day,

"Something wrong" Leon asked, walking over with a wrench in hand

"No, Why" Kris coacked an eyeridge at her.  
"Kris you can tell me anything, but if you don't want to talk about it, it is fine" Leon patted on her back and let her be.

The next morning, Kris got up early. No one else was up, she grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and a jacket and left. She needed to do something and she knew the rest of the team wouldn't exactly understand. She pulled herself up and headed for her car. Getting in and heading for the cementary. Her family was gone and she was now having to deal with going through the first holiday without them.

As she pulled up and stepped out she walked down the rows of headstones. She passed headstone after headstone and saw them, she walked up and looked at her brother's and mother's headstones. She collasped on her knees and looked at them.

"Charlie" Kris whispered into the wind as it blew some hair back. "Oh Charlie I wish you were here. I want you beside me. I know you are going to freak but I'm with Toretto now. He has taken me in, given me a home and made living worth while. I know you said you wanted to take him on and said he was nothing but cocky, he isn't like that. Sure he is cocky, but he also is sweet and has taken care of me. Charlie I don't want to go through this alone, I wish you here and I could talk to you." Kris chocked back a sob and looked at the headstone, "I would do anything just to hear your voice again." After sitting there staring at the headstones she pulled herself up and headed for her car.

She knew she should get back home. Dom, Letty, and Mia would be worry about her. But she didn't go straight home she drove around for a while. She passed street after street. She didn't want to go back and talk with them. She wanted to keep going, to run and leave her past behind her. But she knew she couldn't do that.

When she finally pulled up she saw that most of the cars were gone. There were only two left, and they belonged to Dom and Letty. They were probably getting a late start, in getting to the garage. She stepped out and headed for the door, quietly opening it and heading upstairs. She didn't see Dom and Letty anywhere. They were most likely still asleep. As she quickly changed and headed downstairs, she headed for the kitchen. When Letty walked in,

"Morning Kris" Letty said

"Morning Letty, what has gotten into you?" Kris asked

Letty just shrugged and headed for the fridge. She looked at Kris over her shoulder and seemed to know where she had been. With the Thanksgiving fast approaching she knew that Kris needed to see her brother and mother before she actually move on and consider them family.

The day passed quickly for them. So did the next sevaral days, Kris had drawn away from them more and more. She would got to work and then come home and headed upstairs and stay up there most of the night. She hardly talked to them she would just say little when they did talk to her. She would disappear more and more in the morning. Then one night, Kris was outside sitting on the porch. She hadn't gone to the races that night, she didn't feel like racing that night. She stayed home, when they finally did come home. Kris was on the porch watching the moon. Dom had for went the party that he normally had. Leon, Jesse, and Vince headed upstairs and got ready for bed, Dom and Letty headed for the backyard. Kris was sitting on top of the picnic table, wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Dom sighed and grabbed a jacket and headed out with Letty on his heels. Both of them taking seats beside her. Dom put the jacket over her, she didn't move she didn't look at them.

"Kris" Letty said quietly.

"I have school tomorrow" Kris said and got up and left.

The alarm clock went off early and Kris headed for the school. The day passed quickly for her, as she walked back to her car she heard some girls behind her. They were taunting her and putting the team down. Kris ignored them when the all of a sudden Charlie came into the taunting. Kris didn't even think, she turned around and layed a right hook against the closes girl to her. She went down hard, only get back up and hit Kris. It was a fist fight, when a couple of boys broke them up. Kris pulled lose and sent daggers at the girl and turned around and walked off.

When Kris got to the garage, Dom and Letty were waiting for her. Vince took one look at Kris,  
"Tell me the othe girl looks worse" Vince said

"She does" Kris replied, she knew she most likely had a black eye. Letty, Dom, Leon, and Jesse had stepped out and saw her. Letty walked over and titled her head up,

"Girl, what happened" Letty said

"A fight"  
"About what" Kris just shrugged and walked past them.

"Kristina Chantel Lacey Toretto answer me" Letty growled walked behind her.

"It was just a fight"  
"Kristina..." Dom stood behind Letty.

Kris sighed and looked at them, "They were talking about you guys"  
"So you punched her" Letty said  
"Exactly, what do I need to do" Kris asked

"There is a hondo in the back basic oil change and tires rotated" Dom said, looking at Kris as she headed for the back. Kris nodded and headed out.

When they got home that night, Kris did some homework and then headed outside. She needed to know everything was okay she needed to know Charlie was happy that she had found someone to hang out with and be with. As she sat there and closed her eyes and felt the cold wind on her, she sighed. The door opened and Leon walked out. He took a seat beside her and watched her as she sat there.

"Have you ever noticed that when you just relax and listen, you can hear twice as much." Kris said, Leon jumped slightly not expecting Kris to talk.

"Not really" Leon said  
"Try it sometime you can hear alot more" Kris said, opening her eyes and titling her head toward him.

"I will, how are you"  
"Okay"  
"Kris you have been acting weird lately, everything okay"  
"I guess with the holidays coming, I just..." Kris put her head down and stared at her shoes. Leon filled in the blanks and put a hand over her shoulders.

"We are here if you want to talk"  
"How is Dom and Letty"  
"They are worried about you. They want to know if you are okay."  
"mmmm"  
"Kris let us in, please"  
Kris nodded and then and there she told him the whole story about her past. The only people that knew where Dom and Mia and now Leon knew. When she was done, she looked at him in the eye.

"Leon, say something please" Kris begged  
"I...It.."  
"Unbelievable?"  
"Yeah, I guess that is how you can put it. Who else nows about this"  
"Mia and Dom"  
"And now me" Kris nodded at Leon.

They talked a little bit longer and then headed inside.

The next couple of days, Kris and Leon hung out more and more. She would go to school and then come back to the garage. Kris got up early one morning and headed down the hall. She had stayed up and written a letter, she quietly snuck into Dom's room and layed in on his nightstand and then left. As she stepped out and headed down the hall, Leon stepped out.

"What are you doing up" Leon asked

"I need to go do something" Kris answered, "What about you"  
"I heard you get up, everything okay"  
"You want to go for a drive"

"Sure hold on" Leon disappeared and showed up again and then they left.

As Kris pulled away from the house and headed the garage. She pulled up and they stepped out and Kris unlocked the doors. She sighed as she watched Leon go down the cars, and pull back the covers.

"These are yours" Leon asked

Kris smiled and nodded, "Yeah they are mine" Leon seemed shocked by what he had just learned. Kris smiled as she headed for the desk and went through some of the paperwork. Leon showed up a little later and collasped in the chair.  
"Enjoy yourself" Kris asked  
"Jesse would really enjoy it" Leon said  
Kris laughed at that, how true that was. He had enjoyed working on her drifter when they got ready for the race. She hadn't drifted, much less been to a race for a while.

"Kris how come..."  
"I figured it would be kind of weird, so I didn't tell you. I know I should of, but it was hard enough to tell Dom."  
Leon nodded and got up. "We need to head back"

"Leon"  
"Mmmm, are you mad"  
"No, I found out right, then what is there to be mad about"  
Kris smiled and they headed out.

When they got back, Dom and Letty were the only ones left. Leon grabbed his keys,  
"I wil see you guys at the garage" Leon said and walked out.

"Where were you this morning" Letty asked, once Leon had left.

"I showed Leon something" Dom took the hint. He was holding the note that Kris had left him that morning. Kris noticed it and looked down at the counter and then back up.  
"I needed to know. I couldn't just jump in. I needed that closing, I'm sorry Dom"  
Dom got up and did the unexpected, he hugged her. "You should of just told me in the first place"  
"I know that now" Kris said, "Now that Leon and Mia know what my deep dark secret is, maybe it is time to tell Letty" Kris said

"Good idea" Dom said and they grabbed Letty and headed out the door. But as Kris walked out the door she heard a voice whisper, "You did the right thing Shaney".


	12. Chapter 11

Los Angelos, California

Febuary 2007

The sun shined in through the window as Kris looked up. Mia then chose to walk into the room,

"Morning Kris, you have a doctor's appointmen this morning" Mia said

"I have a what" Kris sat straight up at that.

"I scheduled you for one about a week ago, I want a doctor check out that bruise"

"It is fine though"  
"Be ready in half an hour" Mia said, worry was streaked across her face as she left.  
Kris let out a little growl in the back of her throat and stared after Mia. Kris fell backwards and layed on her pillow, she felt fine, why were they dragging her to the doctors.

Mia walked down the stairs, Dom and Letty looked up.

"How is she?" Dom asked

"She isn't happy about going to the doctors" Mia said

"Who is" Letty said, sarcastically, Dom and Mia looked at her, "What"  
"I would feel better if that bruise was checked out" Mia said, "Even if she is declared healthy"

"You mean the one that is on her arm that she got about two weeks ago" Vince said

"Yeah that one" Dom said, "Right now I'm agreeing with Mia, it needs to be checked out"

Vince fell silent, he had a feeling on why Mia and Dom were so worried over it.

About fifteen minutes later Kris walked down the stairs. Letty, Dom, Mia, Vince, Leon and Jesse were still there.

"I thought you guys had work" Kris said,  
"We are leaving in a little bit" Leon replied

"How about I come with you"

"You have a doctor's appointment, remember" Dom said behind the paper.  
"I don't understand why I have to go, I feel fine" Kris complained

"You still need one, even if you do feel fine"  
"This sucks"

"Kristina..."  
Kris just rolled her eyes and headed for a cup of coffee. Mia was going to take her to the doctors and then head for the cafe with Kris.

Shortly after the guys left, Mia and Kris headed for the doctors. They waited in the lobby until they got called back. When they did get called back, the doctor did some blood work and then listened to her vital signs. After excusing himself he walked back in about 5 minutes later. Looking at them both he quietly said,

"I'm Sorry but you have Leukemia, Ms.Toretto." Mia broke down in tears Kris went blank. She didn't say anything she just stared off in space. And then it came down hard,

"I have What!" Kris jumped up and landed on her feet looking at the doctor.

"You have.."  
"Yeah, I heard you, there as be some kind of mistake"  
"I'm sorry, but there isn't"  
Mia had stopped crying and was looking at Kris. Kris had kept eye contact with the doctor.

"What are choices" Mia asked, quietly

"Chemotherapy is the only option right now" the doctor answered.

Mia swallowed and grabbed Kris and pulled her out the door. It was time to get to the cafe.

That night, Kris was upstairs when she heard some yellowing downstairs. Figuring that Mia had just told them what was going on, Kris crept toward the stairs and sat down on the top stair. She could hear the whole conservation,

"It just isn't fair" Letty screamed, "The girl had been through enough and now this"  
"I know, but the doctor said there is a chance that she can pull through" Mia told them

"It still isn't right, the kid doesn't need this"  
"I know Letty, I know" Silence hung in the air, when Dom's voice came into the conservation,

"Are best bet is to be there for her and help her through it" Dom said

Kris had heard enough and headed back to her room.

That night she layed there in bed, she heard the door open and some heavy footsteps enter. A pair of fingers ligtly brushed some hair back from her face. A heavy sigh escaped as a pair of lips brushed against her forehead,  
"Love you, girl" Letty said, "Dom and I are here for you no matter what"

"Come on Letty, we better go" Dom said as they walked out of the bedroom.

The next morning, Kris walked down the stairs, everyone stared at her.

"What" She said

They just turned back to what they were doing, Kris looked at Letty and then leaned over near her ear.

And whispered, "Thank you" Letty smiled at her,

"I meant it girl every step of the way" Letty told her. Dom knew what they were talking about, a smile playing on his lips.

The weeks passed, Kris had her first Chemotherapy treatment and she was freaking out about it. Letty and Dom took her this time. Letty beside her and kept her focused and they talked a little bit about cars. Dom stood right behind her. Letty and Dom had become more than just friends to Kris, they were adoptive parents to her. A couple of days later, Kris was sitting on her bed, holding a handful of hair. It was happening the doctors had warned her about. She looked at it and then looked up to see Letty stand there. Letty walked over and sat down beside Kris and pulled her close. Kris leaned against her and let it happen. That afternoon, Kris shaved her head and pulled a bandana over her head.

A/N:sorry if this is short the other one will be longer.


	13. Chapter 12

Los Angelos, California

April 2007

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Kris rolled over and looked at the time. She groaned and hit the snooze button. When the door flew open and Letty, Dom, and Mia walked in.

"Go away" Kris said, groggily.

"Oh come on girl, up and atom" Letty said  
"I will pass" Kris said, rolling over.  
"You know there are some people downstairs that want to see you" Dom said  
"Good for them they can wait until I'm up"  
"Kristina..." Mia said  
"Go away and leave me alone", Kris rolled over and put the pillow over her head. Until she felt two big arms grab her and pick her up, "AHHHHHHH!"

"Dom put me down" Kris snapped.

And then when they were downstairs, Kris was dropped onto the couch.  
"I said, put me down, not throw me down" Kris growled and looked up. Dom smiled at her and then put his head near her ear, "Happy Birthday Kris" Dom whispered

"Yeah, and I'm going back to bed" Kris said and got up and headed up the stairs.

"I want you at the cafe by 9am" Dom yellowed up the stairs at her.

The team smiled and watched her disappear. The last months had been kind of hell for her. After the fight in November and then the holidays and then told she had cancer. Kris was trying to get everything on track. She was dealing with so much and now Dom was going to tell her something that she most likely wouldn't want to hear.

By 9am Kris walked down the stairs. Dom was still there,

"I thought you had already left" Kris asked

"No, I was just waiting for you" Dom replied, looking up at her.

"I can drive myself I don't need a chauffer" Kris said

"I figured I would take you to the cafe" Dom said, getting up and heading for the door.

Kris sighed and followed him out. As they stepped into the car, Dom looked over at her.

"Everything okay" Dom asked as they drove toward the cafe. Kris just grunted, "I figured we kind of need to talk"

"Oh, about what" Kris asked

"About how you are"  
"I'm fine"  
"Kristina, something is bothering you, what is it"  
"It's nothing, what is up with you?" Kris asked

Dom sighed, Kris knew that sigh, she looked at him, "With everything that has been happening, we have come up with other ideas to get some more money coming in" Dom said, Kris had heard about the semi-hijackings. But she kept brushing it off as Dom, but right there it came to her.   
"Why are you telling me this" Kris said

"Kris, I know that this is hard to understand but we are doing this for you and Mia, okay" Dom stole a glance at her. Kris just nodded, and then spoke silently, "Be careful Dom".

Later that afternoon a red truck pulled up, on the side of it, it read _Racer's Edge_. A tall blonde hair young man stepped out. He walked over, Kris had seen him here the last couple of weeks, but never really stayed around long enough to see what he wanted or what his name was. He walked in and sat down, Mia looked over at him...

"Tuna on white. No Crust, right?" Mia said

"I don't know. How is it?" he replied

"Every day you for the last three weeks you've been coming in here and you've been asking me how the tuna is. Now, it was crappy yestarday, it was crappy the day before and guess what? It hasn't changed"

"I'll have the tuna"  
"No crust?" Mia was heading to get the sandwhich ready

"No crust" He comfirmed. Kris was watching Mia make the sandwhich as she flipped through a magazine. When she heard the sound of engines behind her, she didn't even flinch. She already knew who it was. Four cars pulled up in front of the place, Kris turned around and looked at them. As they walked in, Leon, Jesse, and Letty headed for a drink, while Vince sat down at the bar. Sliding a sugar container at the blonde young man.

Jesse looked over at Kris and smiled,

"Hey Kris" Jesse said

"Hey Jesse, how you hanging" Kris said walking over to him.

"Okay, the garage has been busy"  
"I can imagine with tonight being race night"  
"Thanks for the food, Mia" The young blonde hair man said, standing up and walking over. Only to have Vince go after him, Kris watched them...

"Why don't you try the Fat Burger from now on? You can get yourself a cheese and fries for 2.95, faggot!" Vince yellowed, Kris let a growl out at the comment. She walked closer, with Jesse and Leon behind her. They heard him respond, "I like the tuna here"  
"Bullst hole, no one likes the tuna here!"

"Yeah, well I do" only to have Vince slam him into the truck. Pretty soon the fist were flying at each other. As they slammed into each other.

Mia saw what was happening and yellowed back to Dom,

"Dom get out there" Dom turned around and looked past Mia.  
"What did you put in that sandwhich" Dom said, Kris was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Dom" Letty shouted

"Fine" Dom said, and walked out with Leon, Jesse, and Letty behind him. Dom grabbed both of them and shoved them backwards. The young blonde hair guy slammed into a car, while Leon and Jesse tried to get Vince to calm down. Vince made the mistake of trying to lunge at him again, Dom shoved him backwards,

"Calm down! You embarrass me!" Dom yellowed at him and then turned around to the guy,

"Jesse give me the wallet" Jesse had grabbed the wallet that fell out, Dom grabbed it and looked at it,

"Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a seriel killer. Is that what you are? Don't come around here again." Dom told him and then turned around and was walking off, when he screamed after him.

"Man, you know this is bullst." Dom turned around,

"You work for Harry, right" Dom said

"Yeah, I just started"

"You were just fired" Dom told him and walked off. Walking past Kris and Letty, he smiled at them. Kris gave a weak smile back and then muttered, "I'm going to go make a phone call".

That night, Kris was out on the porch. With it being race night, everyone was stressed. Dom and Letty walked outside and saw Kris stretched out on the front step.

"Everything okay Kris" Letty asked, sitting down beside her. Kris didn't answer, she just shrugged,

"Are you up to going to the races tonight" Dom asked

"Sure, I'm up for it" Kris said

"Kris, if you aren't up for going one of us can stay with you"  
"I'm good Letty, I better go get ready" Kris said, and was getting up when Letty grabbed her. Kris looked at her, Letty stood up and lightly kissed her on the forehead. Kris could see the tears in her eyes, something that Letty wasn't comfortable to show. Kris swallowed and hugged Letty, Dom pulled her close and hugged her and then kissed her on the forehead, "Go get ready" Dom told her and nudged her for the front door.

That night they pulled up in the regural formation. Dom in the front with Letty one side with Leon on the other side, and Jesse and Vince following. When Dom stepped out of the front car Kris followed. Letty stepped out of her car and walked up behind him. Some of the girls greeted Dom, Letty watched with disgust. Mia was standing beside Kris.  
"I smell...shanks. Why don't girls just pack it up before I leave tread marks on your face." Letty sneered, they walked off,  
"I was only talking" Dom said

Letty just shrugged and walked off, Dom turned toward Hector and they started getting the race organized.

"It is 2g buy in" Everyone put there money down, when Brian busted in,

"Hey, I don't have any money but I do have a pink slip to my car" Brian said, holding the slip in his hand.

"Hey, you just can't climb in the ring with Ali 'cause you think you can box" Jesse said

"He knows I can box" Brian said, pointing toward Vince, "So check it out it's like this the winner takes my car, clean and clear. Bur if I win I take the cash and the respect."

"Respect" Dom repeated the word, like it was something you could just earn like that.  
"To some people that is more imporant" Brian replied.

"This your car?" Dom said, pointing toward a car. Jesse and Dom headed for the green and black car. Jesse immediatly popped the hood and started to look, "I see a cool air intake. It's got a NOS fogger system and a T4 Turbo, Dominic. I see a AIC controller. It has a direct port Nitrous injection."

"Yeah and a stand alone fuel management system. Not a bad way to spend ten thousand dollars." Dom commented  
"What do you say, Am I worthy?" Brain asked

"We don't know yet, but your in. Let's go" Dom turned toward his car and walked off.

As the cars pulled up and revved there engines. Brian, pulled a little ahead and had to get back into line. When everyone was lined up, Hector got the call and then gave the signal. The cars took off, Dom in the lead followed by two other cars. Brain last, he hit one shot of NOS and pulled up next to Dom, another shot made him go past but Dom hit his NOS and won by a couple inches. Letty was there to greet him, with Kris beside her when he stepped out his car.

"My trophy...my trophies" Dom said, picking Letty up and then Kris and kissing them both on the forehead. Brain pulled up behind him, and stepped out. Jesse immediatly came up and popped the hood,

"You have fun?" Jesse said

"What are you smiling about" Dom asked, looking at Brian.

"Dude, I almost had you" Brian said

"You almost had me? You never had me-you never had your car...Granny shiftin' not double clutchin' like you should. Your're lucky that hundred shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake. You almost had me?" Dom pointed to his chest and walked around the car. He put the hood down and looked at Brian, "Now me and the mad scientist got to rip apart the block...and replace the piston rings you fried. Ask any racer. Any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile, winning's winning." It was then that Leon screamed in the radio,

"We got cops, cops, cops, cops!" Everyone scattered to there cars.

The team met and watched the police cars speed by. Dom wasn't anywhere as they waited. Letty wrapped a arm around Kris and watched the police cars. When it was clear all of them headed for the house, Dom showed up with Brian about ten minutes later.

"Dom, we were just going to come look for you" Leon said, when he saw Dom

Dom just grunted and moved toward Vince,

"This your beer?" Dom asked, Vince

"Yeah that's me beer...Yo Dom! Why'd you bring the busta here" Vince asked

"Because the busta kept me out of handcuffs, he didn't just run back to the fort, the buster brought me back" Dom said. Seeing Jesse making out to some girl, "Take it upstairs Einstien! You can't detail a car with the cover on. Can't even get that right" Dom muttered walking off toward Brian, he held the beers out at arm length on either side and walked toward him, "You can have any brew you want, as long as it's a Corona" Dom said Brian took one of them, "Enjoy that one, it's Vince's" Dom said

"You got a bathroom" Brian asked

"Upstairs door on your right" Dom told him, never looking at him as Brian headed upstairs. Kris smiled, watching him leave. Vince soon was talking with Dom,

"You don't even know him" Vince said

"There was a time when I didn't know you either!" Dom replied

"That was in the third grade" Vince growled

Letty, Leon, and Jesse were soon standing nearby listening to the conservation. Kris sat on one of the steps watching. Until Letty said, "You look tired how about you come upstairs and give me massage" Letty said

"What about our guests" Dom asked

"I think you should come upstairs and give me a massage" Letty grabbed Dom and they headed up the stairs. Brian walked down, Dom stopping him briefly. "You owe me a ten second car" Dom told him, Letty smiled making a ooo sound with her lips. Dom and Letty disappeared up the stairs while Brian got attacked by Jesse, Leon, and Vince. Until Mia walked down and they headed for the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 13

Los Angelos, California

April 2007

The steady beeping ringing in Kris's ears as she rolled over and looked at the time. She had told Dom she would work in the garage today. She also had a chemotherapy treatment today, later in the day. She sighed as she rolled out of the bed and got dressed. Walking down the stairs and seeing the team already up and around. Dom saw Kris, something in his eyes seemed to glaze over. Kris gabve a weak smile to him and then grabbed a cup of coffee. At the garage, Mia and Dom were agrueing about who some inventory, when Brain pulled up. The team walking out to investigate,

"What is this?" Dom asked, Brian

"This is your car"  
"My car, I said a ten second car not a ten minute car.

"You could push this across the finish line or tow it" Jesse commented, hitting the back bumper.

"You couldn't even tow it across the finish line" Dom said

"No Faith" Brian gave this hurt look to Dom.

"I have faith in you, but this is a garage not a junkyard"  
"Pop the hood"  
"Pop the hood?"  
"Pop the hood" Brian pointed toward the car, and they got the car down and put it in the garage.

"2JZ engine, no st" Jesse said

"I retract my previous statement" Dom told Brian as they listened to Jesse ramble about parts,

"This will decimate all. After you put about fifteen grand in it, or more and if we have to overnight parts from Japan."

"Put it on my tab at Harry's" Dom told Jesse, only to have Jesse say,  
"Yes!"

"If you can't find the right tools in here, Mr.Arizona. You have no right being around a car" Dom said, pointing at Brian.

Later that afternoon, Kris and Mia headed for the hospital. Kris got it done and then headed home. When Mia was sure that Kris was going to be okay, she headed back to the garage. Jesse was the first one to see her come in. Brian sitting right beside him, they were trying to find the perfect design for the Toyota Supra.

"How is she?" Jesse asked

"Asleep, when I left her." Mia told him, "Where's Dom and Letty"

"They should be in the office and Leon went on a food run" Jesse told her.

"Okay" Mia said and headed for the office. Knocking and then walking in, Letty and Dom looked at her,

"How's Kris" Letty asked

"Asleep, when I left her" Mia told them, "Everything okay"  
"Yeah, we were just talking about Kris"

"mmm"

Around 5pm, they headed home. Brian had come with them, for a barbecue and Letty, Leon, and Vince headed for the grocery store to get some food. Dom was outside, and Mia was in the kitchen. Jesse headed upstairs to check on Kris, he lightly brushed some hair back and just let her sleep. By the time he walked back downstairs, Letty was there.  
"How is she" Letty asked Jesse

"Still out of it" Jesse answered, grabbing some beers and walking out, followed by Brain, Mia, and Letty.

Later that night, Letty went up to check on her. Kris slowly came around,

"How you feeling" Letty asked, brushing some hair back.

"Okay, I heard Jesse come in earlier" Kris croaked out  
"mmm, Brian's here. Mia's idea to invite him over for a barbecue"

"Oh joy, I bet Vince loved that"  
"You have no idea" Dom soon walked in and joined the conservation.

Kris was back in the garage three days later. Brian and Mia were planning on going out that night. Mia was excited and Dom was giving Brian the protective brother speech. Kris and Jesse were going over designs, while the others worked on the cars. That night, Mia and Brain sat in a restaurant talking,

"So how is that the team came together" Brain asked

"Well, Vince grew up with my brother, well you could see that he didn't grow up, but Letty just lived down the street...she was always in cars, ever since she was ten. Dom had her attention and then when she turned 16..." Mia told him,  
"She had Dom's attention"  
"Funny how that works"  
"How does Leon and Jesse fit into this"

"Leon and Jesse just showed up one day and never left"  
"And Kris"

"She is actually Dom's adoptive daughter, she moved here with her mother and brother about 8 years ago and then when her brother died and then about 4 months ago her mother died. Dom took her in, she has been with us ever since. But she was always part of the family ever since she moved here. Leon, Jesse and Kris hang out a lot." Mia swallowed and looked at him. "You would never guess that the girl has cancer" Mia said quietly, Brian's eyes went wide,  
"What kind" Brian asked

"Leukemia, the doctor's don't know if she is going to make it"  
"Wow, how is Dom handling this"  
"Okay, Letty is by his side mostly. They have become mother and father to her more than any of us could"

Over the next couple of days, Mia and Brain hung out here and there. Then one night, Kris was curled up when, Letty walked in. She smiled and lightly brushed some hair back that fell into her eyes and whispered in her ear, "I love you girl" and then turned around and walked out. At 3am she heard the alarm clocks going off. She knew that had were pulling a job that night. She listened and heard them get up and leave. Letty came in and checked in on her, she saw them and Letty knew she was up. She smiled and Kris whispered, "Be careful" Letty smiled at her and nodded and then left. Dom didn't know she was up, he was downstairs waiting on the others. Kris heard them leave and layed there a little longer and then got up and headed for the kitchen. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep knowing that they were out there. She sighed again as she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table and listened.

Around 6am they re-entered. The house was completely black, Kris watched them from the shadows head off to bed, but Letty stopped and saw her standing there. She moved over and turned on a lamp and then wrapped arms around Kris.

"How did it go" Kris asked

"Good, everything is squared away" Letty told her, "You need to rest, you have a doctor's appoitment tomorrow"  
"Are you taking me tomorrow" Letty nodded and then shooed her off to bed with her close behind.

Around 10am the next morning, Letty and Kris headed for the hospital. The doctor greeted them and then sat them down and looked at each of them.

"I have some good news and some bad news" the doctor told them, "The good news is that the cancer is nearly gone, the chemotheraphy is helping alot, the bad news is that you need at least another month of chemotherapy to get it completely gone" Letty and Kris looked at each other. "You will get one today and then in a week you will have another one. We will have to up it to every week now on" The doctor added, Kris noodded and then they headed off and Letty waited till it was all done. Then they headed home, Kris went to lay down, while Letty called Dom.

At the garage Brian, Dom, Vince, Leon, and Jesse were talking and working on the cars that come in that day. When the phone rang, Dom went to answer it, he had been quiet most of the morning. The guys knew why, it was another one of Kris's chemotherapy sessions and he always got worried until he heard from Letty.

"Hello" Dom said into the phone and then a grin cracked his face.  
"How is she now" Dom asked

"Upstairs asleep, tell the guys what is going on. I'm thrilled that this is happening" Letty told him

"I am too"

"Bye"  
"Bye, love you"  
"Love you too" Dom hung the phone up and turned to the guys, with this wide smile.

But something was about to happen that would change everything. Something that would send Dom, Letty, and Kris far apart. And Dom is going to have to make a very hard decision. If everything wasn't bad now, it was only to get worse for the whole team...


	15. Chapter 14

Los Angelos, California

June 2007

With race wars fast approaching, everyone was trying to get there cars in top order. Kris had gotten a clean bill of health just a month ago and she was starting look back to her normal self. Dom was watching them one day, fiddling around in garage. Kris, Vince, Leon, and Jesse were laughing and joking with each other, instead of getting some work done. Letty and Dom stood off to the side watching them act like idiots. Kris was thier baby and was going to be with them for a while, but they also had to talk about something. Dom sighed and nudged Letty toward the office,

"Guys get back to work" Dom told them as he headed for the office himself

"What is wrong with him?" Kris muttered to V, just as Dom shut the door and looked at Letty. She was sitting in one of the chairs, her feet hanging over the edge just staring at him.

"Dom" Letty had that worried sound to it  
"I know, I know. We will tell her tonight"  
"And she will want to go to race wars, but she can't. Not like this. She need to go on a head, were nothing happens to her"  
"I know, like I said, Let. We will talk to her tonight" Letty nodded, they were going to be pull there last job that during race wars and they were going to move on and just relax.

That night, Letty and Dom pulled Kris outside and sat her down. Telling her that she was going to be sent ahead and they would follow shortly afterwards. She didn't take it as well, as they expected,

"What do you mean you are sending me ahead!" Kris shrieked

"We want you away from here, when everything goes down. Kris, please just go ahead and relax, we will see you in a couple days" Letty told

Kris stared at them both, she didn't know what to say. Letty and Dom were trying to get rid of her, but what for. She just wanted to be there. She sighed and nodded, Letty hugged her, and kissed the top of her head. She would leave in 3 days, that gave her time to pack and get ready to leave. She would go to the hide out and wait, until they came and they would be together again, she hoped.

Telling the team was another thing. Kris was upstairs one night when Dom and Letty pulled them aside and told them what was going.

"YOU ARE WHAT!" Vince said jumping up and looking at Dom and Letty.  
"We have to Vince" Letty told him  
"It is better this way, V" Dom told him

"Dom and Letty are doing the right thing Vince" Leon told them, he was with Dom and Letty with this. He felt like they were trying to protect Kris from getting hurt and knew if something did happen she would be out of harm way. Vince stared at all of them, finally after a couple of minutes he sighed and then asked, "When does she leave?"  
"In three days, that gives her plenty of time to get ready." Dom replied, Vince nodded and collasped back into a seat. He knew that Dom and Letty loved that kid and would anything for her. So for both of them to come to this decision he knew that it was going to hell for them.

That night, Vince peaked in on her. She was still up, her head buried in a book, when he knocked.

"Come in" She said

"Hey kid" Vince said, poking his head in, "Dom and Letty told us what is going on" Kris rolled her eyes.  
"mmm, I heard some shouting, how exactly did everyone take it?" she asked

"They are in full agreement with it"  
"And you?"  
"I would rather you here, but I know Dom and Letty are trying to get you out of harm's way" V sighed and sat down. Kris liked Vince, he didn't sugar coat anything with her, in less he knew she couldn't handle it he would, but other than that he told her straight up about everything. Not trying to hide it, like most of the others did to her.

The days passed quickly, before she had to leave. They day had a passed quickly, they had gotten all of the cars ready for race wars. They would leaving Monday, the whole thing lasting at least a week, only to come home and get back to work. Kris was outside, enjoying the night air when she heard the door open. She didn't bother looking up, knowing that it was probably Letty or Dom come to check on her. After getting a clean bill of health a month ago, they still worried about her. She was doing fine, and she was clear. The footsteps in the grass and the rustling of the leaves was what Kris heard, until someone sat down beside her.

"I know you probably don't agree with me and Letty on this, but I'm trying to get you out of harms way" Dom told her, Kris didn't answer or look at him. Dom was tired of the silent treamtent that Kris was giving him. "I promise that we will be back together, Kris. You, me and Letty"

"Are you gonna to be able to keep that promise" Kris whispered,

"I will die before I break it"

Kris didn't say anything after that, she just looked down. She still hadn't looked at him, maybe she didn't fully agree about being sent away, but she knows that they are trying to do the right thing and keep her from getting hurt. She would be eighteen next year and deep down she was hoping that somehow she will be able to spend it with Dom, Letty, Vince, Leon, and Jesse.

"Tomorrow is going to come quickly how about you go to bed" Dom said

Kris just nodded and got up, for the first time that night she stood there in front of Dom and looked at him. He could see the tears in her eyes, it was killing her to leave the next day. She was didn't want to leave she didn't want to let go and hope that all of them were going to be okay. Dom knew he was doing the right thing, no matter what.

The next morning, Kris packed her stuff up and came down the stairs, the team was there. They greeted her and she grabbed a cup of coffee and some breakfast. It was a silent morning, compared to the rushing around morning that they normally had. Everyone knew what was going on, she was going to leave as soon breakfast was over. She sat down at the table and looked straight up at Jesse. He looked at her as well and they saw in her eyes that leaving was really kill them all. But Dom and Letty knew that no matter what anybody said they were doing the right thing. Once Kris was done she grabbed her stuff, _'might as well get this over with'_ she thought to herself. She grabbed her bags and put in the back of her car. Everyone stood out there on the front porch and watched,

"Be careful" Mia told her, all she could was nod. Vince, Leon, and Jesse followed, Letty and Dom walked her to the car. Letty was trying not to cry as she watched Kris get ready to leave. They hugged, "Be careful, we will see you in at a least a week. If something changes we will contact you immediatly. Be careful" Letty told her, "And I'm telling you this as your adoptive mother and best friend" Kris swallowed to try not to cry. As they hugged again and she whispered in Letty's ear, "I love you Let...you have been a substitute mother to me more than you ever know" when they pulled apart, they both saw the tears. Dom pulled her close and told her the basic same things and then let her go. One more look over her shoulder she saw the team, before driving off.


	16. Chapter 15

Savannah, Georgia

April 2013

_The sun was shining as Kris looked around. But it wasn't a happy day at the Toretto's, because they were losing someone that they really cared about. Dom and Letty had decided it was better for Kris to go, to leave and be far away from them and the scene. They promised to meet later,  
"Be careful" Letty told her holding her close  
"I will" Kris said, as they pulled apat an Letty put a kiss on her cheek. As she turned around and stepped into her car and backed out, she looked over her shoulder and saw the rest of the team on the porch. A tear slowly slid down her cheek. _

Kris sat up straight and looked over at her clock, the light green glow of the numbers flashing as it read midnight. Sweat forming on her forehead as she looked around her apartment. It had been six years, six long years of not seeing the people she loved and that cared about her. When she hadn't heard from Dom after the first year she left the place and got through college by the Marines and was now out and living life as a writer. She had a good paying job, but that dream had clamped on her for so long. That day was so fresh in her mind of leaving them behind. She sighed and collasped backwards and tried to get some sleep. But it didn't come easily 3 hours later she rolled out of bed and fixed her clock, it read 6am now. As she gathered her clothes and headed for the shower.

As she stepped into the office she looked at the secratary,

"Morning Gretchen" Kris chirped

"Morning Ms.Toretto" Gretchen replied

"What we got this morning"  
"You have a conference with Charlie and then a few people called this morning" Gretchen followed her back to Kris's office and put the notes down. Kris sat down and looked through them and then looked up at Gretchen,

"Tell Charlie I will be a little late, but I will be there as soon as possible"  
"Yes Ma'm" Gretchen left and Kris went through the notes and then looked up. She had a conference to be at, as she gathered her files and left the office.

As she walked out of the conference, Gretchen pulled the phone away and looked at Kris,

"Ms. Toretto, call on line one"

"Thanks Gretchen, I will take in my office" Kris told her, as she walked in and picked the phone up.

"Ms.Toretto here" Kris said, nudging the door closed with her foot.

"Hi Kris" the person on the other line said

"Melanie, oh my word, how are you"  
"Good, you"

"Good, come on Melanie you have got to dish, what is going on there"  
"Life, Kris I wanted to call because I really want to see you, girl. DT has gone hill, right along with the rest of the crew."

"What do you mean"  
"I mean that, they need to see you"

"Then how come they didn't call" Kris said snidely into the phone.  
"You have been very hard to track down. Kris, they need to talk to you, Dom and Letty need to see you so does everyone else.

"Yeah right"  
"Kris Jesse is dead, Leon and Vince had moved out, right along with Mia and Brian"  
"Whoa whoa, I have a life now too, What do you mean Jesse is dead?"  
"He got shot and died in Mia's arms."  
"And Dom and Letty"  
"They are still at the house, Letty is expecting her first child. Kris, Mia won't talk to Dom anymore, she is blaming this whole thing on him"  
"Maybe because it is his fault"  
"You know he was just trying to protect you"  
"Yeah, I know that"  
"Kris, come back for at least a visit, and if it doesn't work out you can go back to your home and forget the whole thing"

"I don't know Mel"  
"Come on Kristina"  
"Fine, I will see what I can do"  
"Yesssss!"

"I better go, I will talk with you later, Mel"  
"See ya" and they hung up. Kris sighed as she set the phone down. 'How could this be happening? Why didn't Dom call and tell her about what had happened? Letty and Dom expecting there first kid? Jesse's dead? Leon has got to be crushed and Vince and him have moved out. Brian is back and Mia is married to him, my life started to go up and thier's were going down. I have to go back I have to see them and help them. They took me in and raised me, I'm not to going to let them down now.' Kris thought as she got up and headed for Charlie's office, she was going to talk to him right now.

As she passed Gretchen's desk she looked at her, "hold my calls" she told her, Gretchen just nodded. As she headed for Charlie's office, finding him in there working on some paperwork. She knocked and then walked in,

"Charlie we need to talk"  
"What about?" he replied sweetly

"I'm needed back home, and I want some time off"  
"What!"  
"Charlie, I need some time off, I have worked for you for nearly 2 years and haven't asked for time off at all. Now I want it, at least two weeks." Charlie looked at her and then he sighed and nodded, "When do you want to leave?" Charlie asked

"As soon as possible"  
"Then I will see you in two weeks starting tomorrow, until then take the rest of the day off"  
"Thanks Charlie" Kris told her and then walked out. She filled Gretchen in and then headed home. She was finally going to get to see them again and talk to them. She sighed as she walked into the house and packed her bags she was going to leave that night.


	17. Chapter 16

Los Angelos, California

April 2013

The hot sun beat down as Kristina Toretto stepped out of her car in front of a cafe. She had driven the whole way, stopping briefly for something to eat or some rest. She knew she had to get there as quickly as possible. She looked around, before heading into the cafe. She still felt tired, from driving and then getting in last night at midnight and getting a hotel room. She couldn't sleep at all last night, most of the time she spent tossing and turning.

"What can I get you, ma'm" the waitress asked

"Coffee" Kris replied

"Coming right up" the waitress replied and walked off. The only thing Kris felt like drinking, as she pulled out her cell and called Melanie. Melanie picked up the phone after the third ring.  
"Melanie here" she said into the phone

"Hey Mel" Kris said

"Kristina, how are you? where are you?"

"I'm at Marie's cafe, in...LA"

"Wait, you are here"  
"I'm here, I got in last night, wondering if we could meet and talk"  
"Sure, how about you come to Jake's garage once you are done"  
"Okay, I will be there around 10am"  
"Sure see you then"  
"Bye"  
"Bye" They hung up and Kris drank her coffee hoping to wake up and then headed out. She had to see them and talk with them about DT, maybe get some information on what has been going on.

As she pulled up and parked, Mel walked out. She took one look at her and her jaw dropped,

"Kris" Mel asked, walking closer to her. All Kris could do was smile and nod, before getting shoved backward against the car by Mel hugging her. Jake, Mikey, Andre, and Scott had heard the car and came out, seeing Melanie hugging someone. As they got closer they saw that it was Kris, Mel let go and back off, getting a good look at Kris. Kristina had grown up, the hair that she had lost during Chemo had grown back and was longer reaching just past her shoulder blades and it wasn't that sun-kissed blone color anymore, she had gone darker. Kris was a brunette, but as the sun bounced off of it you could see a little bit blonde in it. She had gotten a little bit taller over the years and her green eyes seemed sharper in color and her skin had this bronze color to it, her athletic form more visible. Her dark jeans and _Dixie Outfitter _t-shirt showing off her curves. Time had definetly changed her, the kid they saw before the heist was gone. Kristina Chantel Lacey Toretto, was a young woman now. Melanie wrapped an arm around her and pulled her toward the garage,

"We have work to do, but we can talk while we do it" Melanie told her

"Guys," Kris said, sitting down on the nearby stool and watching them, "I just want some information, like where is everyone right now? Do they still have the shop and cafe?"

Jake looked over at her and nodded, "They still have both, Mia runs the cafe like always and everyone still works at the garage"

"Do they still race?"  
"Yeah, they still run the street racing aspect of it. Which is kind of a shocker do to what happened." Mikey said

"So they still race, and they still have the garage and cafe. Then why did you say that the garage is going down hill?" Kris asked, looking at Mel.

"Because they don't talk to each other and Brian still works for Harry and Mia never talks to her brother in less she has too. And Leon as been in and out of drug rehabilitation, Vince hardly ever talks to Dom, much less hangs out with him and Letty is well Letty just worse." Mel said

"Everything has gone down hill, I need to talk to them and see what I can do, but before I do...when is the next street race?"  
"Tonight" Jake said, "Why?"

"Because I'm going to be there, along with you guys, just they won't know I'm back"  
"You mean you are going to spy on them"  
"What else?"  
All of them looked at her and then sighed, knowing that they weren't going to be able to change her mind they knew they couldn't even if they tried.

Since leaving LA, Kris had sold her old Mustang GT and updated to a newer Mustang GT. It was a few years younger than her old Mustang. It was dark red with two black stripes down the middle and a black stripe that read Mustang on the bottom of the car on both sides. Kris smiled to herself as she led the pack to the alleyway. Kris pulled in and parked, followed by everyone else behind her. As she stepped out and leaned against the car, Jake, Mikey, Scott, Andre, and Melanie standing nearby. Kris was wearing a pair of tight black pants and black tank with a chain hanging down on one side of the pants and a black choker around her neck. Her brunette hair down and some of it draped over her shoulder. Jake and Mikey were wearing a pair of loose cargo pants and t-shirts. While Andre wore a skirt and a black and white tunic, and Melanie wearing a pair of with a dark blue pants with stripe down one either side and black and blue tunic.

"It is like old times" Mel whispered

"Yeah, it is" Kris said, smiling. Hector had seen them and walked over,

"You do know that the mini races are on the other side of the town, right?" Hector said snidely,

'When did Hector get so snotty?' Kris thought as she looked at him, "What do you mean the mini races?" she said just as coldly.

"It means you aren't welco.." his voice drifting off, getting a look at Kris. There was something familiar about her, as he stared at her.

"You were saying?" the roar of engine ringing in the night as Hector turned around, and watched some cars pull up.

"Nothing" Hector said and walked off. Kris getting a good look at the people that had pulled up. A sly smile forming on her lips, Dom, Letty, Leon, Vince, Mia, and Brian standing there. Jake, Mikey, Andre, Scott, and Melanie got closer to get a better look. When a guy walked by and stood in front of them,

"I hear that you know the Cobra?" he said to Dom

Dom cocked an eyeridge at him, "What do you want?" he growled, the rest of the DT moving closer to Dom and the guy.

"I want to race her, see how good she really is" he said

"Well, you aren't going to find her here"  
"And why not"  
"You just aren't, now beat it" Vince growled,

"I want to race her and I'm not leaving until I can" he snapped back.

While the conservation was going on, Jake, Mel, Scott, Andre, and Mikey had made thier way to Kris looking at her.

"Race him, say something" Jake hissed at her.

"I will pass, and beating him will prove nothing" Kris hissed back  
"Yes it will, that you are still the princess of the street racing circuit"  
"Let's get serious here Jake, that isn't going to happen so how about you just leave it alone"

"Kristina Toretto, gone soft?" Mikey said

"No, I'm just not going to race him."  
"You have too"  
"I don't have to do anything, now drop it"

They decided it was best to just leave it alone and let it be. She would tell them when she was ready, until then all they could do was stay quiet. Kris was watching Dom, Vince, Leon, and Brian defend her. She sighed and listened to them as they talked back and forth, telling him to beat it and just go away. When finally Hector broke in and said,

"You can race here tonight in a normal race, and when Cobra is around you can race her" Hector said

"Fine, I'm in" he said as they made the arrangments. Dom running things still, once the dealing was done, the cars lined up. Kris, Mikey, Andre, Melanie, Jake, and Scott watching from the sidelines as they raced. As they passed the finish line, Dom taking first and then the cops showing up. Everyone split, Kris seemed to automatically head for the fort. Seeing that cars had pulled up, she parked and got out, standing there and watching the party. Jake, Melanie, Scott, and Andre heading for the garage, they figured that were ever I went I needed sometime to think and just drive. As she stood there watching, the bass music thumping in her ears as she mingled across the way and walked up the stairs. The door opened and some guys had walked in before her she followed them and looked around. She knew she needed a beer and then kind of mingle around. As long as she dodged the DT team and Dom, she was good. As she walked around and scanned over the place a guy walked over and started to hit on her. Kris could smell the beer on his breath, as he grabbed her wrist holding on tight and his grip just getting tighter. Kris wanted to scream for Dom and Letty so bad, but she bit her tongue setting her beer down on a table she balled her fist and with one smooth motion she punched him and he let go. Shocked that a girl had just hit him,

"You little bh." he slurred, coming toward her, but she ducked just in time. Grabbing her beer and walking away, but he moved toward her again and she stepped aside, having him fall into a chair. Kris sighed and handed her beer to Leon, "Hold this, thanks" Kris said and grabbed him by the shirt,

"Alright, listen and listen good..." Kris leaned in and whispered into his ear and then pulled back, his eyes wide. "good night" she said sweetly and punched him, making him go backwards onto a couch. She rolled her eyes and pulled her keys out, "Thanks for the party I had fun" she said and walked right past them. Thier eyes wide and jaws opened, a girl had just knocked out a guy and then walked out, and why did she look so familiar?

The next morning, Kris headed for Jake's garage and sat on one of the stools watching them. Last night still ringing in her ears as she picked up a wrench and twirled in her palm.

"So where did you go last night?" Mikey asked

"Toretto's" Kris said, in a half laughing way.

"You what!" All of them said at once

"Don't sound so shocked, and I don't think they even recognized me" Kris said

"I kind of doubt it?" Scott said, looking outside of the garage at the people that pulled up.  
"Why?" Kris said, coming up behind him, "AH! CRAP"

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Andre asked

"Just hope that they don't recognize me" Kris hissed back as they walked in and looked at Scott.

"Scott" Dom said

"Yes" Scott said, looking at him.

"Mind if we talk"

"Sure, what's wrong"  
"Privately"

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of us" Jake said, standing behind Scott. Kris was sitting on the stool, with her head down flipping through a magazine.

"Fine, we were just wondering if you knew where Kristina was?" Dom asked

"Maybe, why?"  
"Because we have a right to know" Letty snapped

"Guys, I don't think it woul be a good idea if you contacted her"

"And why not"  
"Because I promised her I wasn't going to do that and I'm goind to keep it"  
"Tell us" Vince growled shoving him against a wall.

"No" Scott said

"Guys, we know but she doesn't want you guys to know yet. When she is ready she will tell you." Melanie said

They looked at her and Vince let Scott go, "Fine, then pass this a long to her. She is needed here in LA and with us. Someone wants to race her and we miss her" Dom said and walking off, with the rest of team behind him. Kris sat there and listened to the whole conservation and they didn't know that. Once they were gone, Melanie broke the silence,

"Leon as been drinking again" Mel said

"What?" Kris asked, looking at her.

"Leon had been drinking again"  
Kris sighed, "You need to reveal yourself to them before all of them go off of the deep end" Jake said

"Fine, but I want Leon's address"  
"Sure thing" Scott said and headed for the computer. She needed to talk to Leon before anyone else. When Scott go back, he looked at her, "He moved back in with Toretto"  
"Oh Goody...even better" Kris muttered

A few days later they found out that Leon had been admitted to the drug rehabilitation center again. It was going to be there that Kris talked with him.


	18. Chapter 17

Los Angelos, California

April 2013

The Drug Rehabilitation Center was a tall white building, it almost like a hospital if you didn't know better. Kris sighed as she pulled up, she had called ahead and talked with a doctor that was in charge of him. She had grabbed some car magazines and walked in. The smell of antibacterial spray gripping her senses, it smelled like a doctor's office. How could Leon keep coming back here and not get sick and tired of it. She sighed as she walked up to the desk,

"Leon Marks" Kris said

"Yes, room 213" the nurse told her, she thanked him and headed that way. Luckily by the look of it, no one else was there. She could talk to Leon on her own, see if he would open up to her. As he neared the room she slightly knocked and then opened the door. Leon was sitting at a table, he didn't look up and didn't move. Kris carefully closed the door behind her and walked closer to him,

"Leon" she said, laying a hand on his shoulder, trying to keep her shakes hidden. She didn't want him to freak out on her, or him go insane on her. As she layed a couple car magazines down in front of him. And set her keys and purse aside, she walked around and knelt down in front of him,

"Leon, look at me" Kris said as sweetly as she could. He carefully looked at her, and he seemed shocked to see her. "Leon do you recognize me?" Kris asked, all he could was nod.  
"Then talk to me, then who am I?" Kris asked

"I-I-I saw you at the races" Leon stuttered

"Then?"  
"At the party" He was actually talking, Kris was so excited.

"Leon, listen to me please, I want you do something, okay?" Kris said

"Okay" He muttered

"I want you see if you can picture me with lighter hair and shorter hair, can you do that?"  
Leon looked at her really hard and then his mouth opened and the tears came. Kris sighed and pulled him close, he realized that it was her. "Kris, Kris" He kept repeating it into her over and over again.  
"Yes Leon, I'm back." Kris told him, lightly rubbing his back. They sat there holding onto each other, as Kris soothed him and made him calm down. Once Leon had calmed down again and pulled himself together, Kris pulled away slightly,

"Leon do you want to talk about it?" Kris asked, Leon didn't say anything at first and then slowly looked up,

"Y-y-yes" he stuttered out.

"Okay, where do you want to start?"

"I can just start from where everything went wrong"  
"Okay, let's start there"  
"After you left...we headed to race wars. Jesse put his pink slip in on the Jetta against Johnny Tran. It looked like he was going to win, but he hit the Nitrox to soon and Johnny Tran passed him. Jesse freaked and drove off, of course Johnny wanted his car and came to Dom. Demanding his car, Dom told him to be careful to way he talked, he wasn't on his block anymore. But Johnny pushed it and Dom punched him, Letty of course punching his cousin that tried to assist Johnny. Then the security broke it up. That night, we got ready for the job. With Jesse not with us, Vince had to do everything. Everything was going fine, but the guy had a shot gun got some shots in. Dom had tried to stop him, but he was already out and onto the truck. Vince got hooked up in the wire and a hole in his side. Letty and Dom had crashed and I went back for Letty, but Mia and Brain soon showed up. Brian saved Vince while also revealing that he was really a LA cop undercover. When he got Vince off of the truck and to the hospital we had split. With Letty badly hurt and Vince in the hospital, Me and Letty left, while Dom tried to find Jesse. By what everyone else told me Brian showed up, just as Dom was leaving. Demanding him to put a shotgun down when Jesse pulled up. They were talking when the Trans came racing by and shot at the house, catching Jesse..." Leon gulped,

"Take as much time as you need" Kris said softly, waiting for Leon to continue.

"He died in Mia's arms as Dom and Letty raced after them. With the Tran's dead, and Brian went after Dom. They raced and Dom flipped the car on a truck. Brian had seen the whole thing and made sure he was alright. Then as they heard the siren's in the background, Brian handed over his keys to his car. Dom ran, and Brian disappeared. Dom disappeared, leaving us behind. Meanwhile, Letty and I were in Colorado waiting for everyone else. Mia called about a week later and told us what happened, we came home and put our lives back in order. Two weeks later, Dom showed up apologizing for what had happened. Him and Letty worked it out and got together again. Then Brian showed up a month later, Mia and Brain worked it out and married, while Dom and Letty also got married a few weeks later. Everyone seemed happy as they got everything back in order and there lives back on track."  
"Except you?"  
"Jesse was the youngest of us all and he didn't deserved to die like that. He was only 19 years old, he shouldn't of died like that. He was the only family that I had and was my best friend and now..." Leon gulped again,

"Leon, you really think he would want you like this? He would want you remember him as a healthy young man that loved life. He wanted you cry over him, but not go down the drain and especially ruining your life with achocal. Leon, leave it the achocal alone and move on, remember for the good times you had and the time you spent together, but don't let you life go down the drain."  
Leon looked up at her, "When did you get so wise?"  
"I had good role models, Leon you have to do this for Jesse." Kris said

"For Jesse"

"For Jesse" Kris repeated and smiled at him, Leon smiling back, "Leon there is something else you need to do"  
"Anything"  
"Get better, but don't tell anybody else that I'm back. I don't them to know yet, especially Dom and Letty"

"Why, they are really worried about you"  
"I know, but for now...if they find out especially through you it might send the wrong impression, especially after what they already know"

"Yeah, I guess so, but tell me you are going to tell them"  
"I will, meanwhile, do you want me to come in to see you?"  
"Yes, I want to talk to you more"  
"Okay and then I wil come in everyday, okay?"  
"Perfect"  
"But you have got to get better"  
"I will, now that you are back" Kris laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I better let you rest, I will come in tomorrow morning to see you again. Until then behave?"  
"I will" Kris kissed him on the cheek again and walked out.

Back at the garage, Kris was sitting on the stool looking across the garage and talking with Jake, Mikey, and Melanie.  
"You guys should of seen him, when he realized who I was he freaked. He looked so helpless, I have nevr seen him like that, it is scarey."  
"Maybe you telling him was the right thing." Jake said

"Yeah, it was the right thing to do but still. It was scarey to see him like that. Leon is the one person beside Dom and Letty that I can count on and to see him like he that in a rehabilitation center and fighting over something that he has tried to beat..." Her voice drifting off.

"Now that you are back he will fight hard. You are like his best friend, beside Jesse"

"Yeah, we hung out a lot, but still..."  
"Everything will be fine, Kris, don't worry about it"  
"Easier said than done"  
They smiled and patted her on the back as they got back to work. 'What now? What should she do now, that Leon is in the center and if he is in there for a while, Kris didn't want to leave him. Maybe she should start looking for a house and a job. She could just stay here and leave everything behind in Georgia. But then again, what would she do here? Who could she work for? And would Mel, Andre, Jake, Mikey, and Scott go for it?' Kris thought to herself and then seeing the team working she sighed,

"Hey Guys" She said, hoping to just ask casually and see what they would say,

"Yeah" Jake said

"What would you say if I moved back to LA?"

"What?" All five heads popping up and looking at her,  
"Are you serious?" Mel asked

"It just crossed my mind, I don't if I'm going to do it or not? But if I do, what you guys say?"  
"Yes, come back..." Mikey said

"You can work for me until you get your feet under you." Jake said

"Just like old times, the team back together." Mel said, laughing a little bit.

"I have got to get a house and get something moved here, but other than that...I don't know. If I come back and the rest of the DT team finds out and it doesn't workout..."  
"Don't go back, stay here and work here at the garage. You can help Leon and stay with us and race again."  
Kris sighed and looked at them, "Alright, I will call my boss."

"YES!" All of the shouted at once,

"But...Dom and Letty doesn't know along with everyone else, so we keep this between us. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and then Jake handed her a wrench, "Welcome to the team again, Captain"  
Kris smiled and headed for a car. It was Jake's garage, but Kris had always reigned when it came to the racing aspect of it.

The next morning, Kris went to visit Leon. She was going look for a house that afternoon, with Mel and Andre's help. Kris was smiling at seeing Leon, he looked so much better. And when she walked in, he looked at her with this wide smile across his face. Kris smiled back and came over and sat down next to him. She decided it was better not to tell him that she was moving back to LA yet. Kris had yet to call Charlie and tell him that she was moving to LA, of course he would be mad at her for moving back. But knowing him he would easily find a replacement and forget about her.

"Kristina" Leon said, walking over to her and hugging her.

"Hey Leon" Kris said, motioning him to sit down, were they could talk, "How you been?"

"Okay, the doc says I can get out of here sooner if I stay on track"  
"That is excellent, I'm assuming the team has been in and out to see you"  
"Yeah, of course when Letty first saw me after I saw you. She freaked and thought they had made me high. I just told them that I was feeling better and wanted to get out of here sooner than expected."  
"That's great Lee"  
"You look different, something you want to tell me" Kris laughed at the question, she could never hide anything from Leon or Jesse. She sighed and looked at him,

"I'm moving back to LA. I'm working for Jake and going to look for a house this afternoon"

Leon nearly screamed with excitement. "You are still going to tell them that you are back, right?"  
"Yeah, but right now, I want you get out of here and back with the team."  
He nodded and looked at her, "Where have you been lately, I gave you the load down on what happened after you left, how about the last six years of your life" Kris laughed and decided he might as well know, "Where do you want me to star?"  
"Right after you left"

"After I left, I went to the meeting place, I hung out there for about a month. When no one showed up I left and decided to join the army and get through college. They paid my way through and I got a degree in writing. Joined a car magazine in Georgia and started writing, and then about a week ago Melanie called and told what had happened, begging me to come home. So I left and headed here, I have been here for nearly a week. That is basically it."  
"Wait, you have been here for nearly a week?"  
"The first night that you saw me, I had gotten in the night before around midnight and hooked up with the team. They filled me in more about what had happened and then from there I heard about you and started coming to see you."

"You were at the race, you heard the conservation between the Dom and that guy. Why didn't you say anything? You could easily whip him."

"Because beating him would prove nothing"  
"When did you start thinking about beating someone and what it would prove?"  
"Since seeing you and hearing about Jesse. And with the military, and a career. I just never thought about racing ever again. Until I came back and went to the race, and truth be told, I don't think I could beat him. I haven't raced for six years, Leon"  
"Okay so you are out of practice, you can just get back in the car and race some and then race him. Prove you are still Dom and Letty's little girl."  
"Leon"  
"You have to at least try"  
"I have got to go house hunting I will see you tomorrow" Kris said, picking her stuff up and kissing him on the cheek.  
"You can't run forever"  
"Watch me" Kris said and walked out. But in a odd way, Kris knew that he was right and she couldn't run forever she had to face them and racing again. She need to practice and make sure she still had it.

Mel, Andre, and Kris looked at house after house and finally saw it. It was perfect and only a block from Jake's garage and Dom's house. It was a two story house with a porch in the back and front that went the length of the house. With four bedrooms and two bathrooms, and the kitchen and the family room adjoining and the dining room off to the side. The backyard roomy, and the driveway and garage having enough room to story cars and keep them going. She sighed when she stood out on the porch and smiled, "I will take it" Kris told the relate state person. She smiled at Kris and they filled out the paperwork, she would be able to move in Saturday. Andre and Melanie already committing the boys to helping.


	19. Chapter 18

Los Angelos, California

April 2013

Saturday seemed to take forever, before they could move into the new house. Mel and Andre was just as excited as Kris for her moving back to LA and for her moving into her new house. And the way the house was set up she could throw parties and there was plenty of room for them to come over and spend the night if they had too. When Saturday finally came, all of them were there moving the furniture into the house. Kris had yet to call Charlie and tell him what was going on and she knew she had too. She was going onto her second week and she needed to be able to give him a notice that she wasn't going to be able to come back to work. Or she could get Mel to go with her back to Georgia and help her pack up her stuff and deliver it then. When she went by to tell Leon that she had bought a house, he was just as excited for her. And Kris got to talk to the doctor and found out that Leon was going to be able to go home Monday.

Kris was in the garage, Monday, when a car pulled up. When Kris walked out with Scott and Jake behind her, Kris saw the car and smiled. Especially seeing that Leon had stepped out, she walked over and they hugged.

"You need to show me that house you got." Leon told her when they pulled apart.

"I have work, and what about you?"  
"They aren't letting me work today, said I needed to rest."

"And you got away saying..."  
"That I need some air and I was going for a drive"  
"Mmmm" Kris said, shooting him a look of, oh-come-on.  
"And don't look at me like that"

Kris laughed and headed back for the garage with Leon behind her. He sat down on a stool and watched as she went under a hood and looked around.

"Say you are coming to the races, Friday" Leon said, after watching Kris for a while.  
"I don't know, why?" Kris said, looking at him.

"Because you need to race and earn some dough. And besides, I want to see you racing again"

Kris looked at him, "mmmm" turning back to what she was doing.

"Tell me that you have gotten behind a wheel just for a little bit and see what you can do?"  
Kris didn't answer, "Alright you are doing this afternoon" Leon said firmaly

"What!"  
"Kris you need to do it, and you know it"  
"Fine, meet me at south park we can race there"  
"Alright see you there" Leon said, and walked out, Kris watching him go. She rolled her eyes and went back to work.

That afternoon, they met at South Park, Kris and Leon raced. Kris was surprised to how fast everything came back to her and how easily she beat Leon. When they stopped and stepped out, Kris was looking at Leon.

"YES! Everything came back so easily. How did I do?"  
"You looked perfect, I would keep practicing, but other than that, you are ready to race Friday"  
"You didn't let me win did you, Leon."  
"No" Leon said and stepped into the car. As they did a couple more rounds.

Now that Leon was out of the Drug Rehabilitation Center, Kris and him hung out more and more. Leon hadn't touched a drop of achocal since seeing Kris at the center. The team had noticed a change in him. Vince had moved back to Toretto's just to keep an eye on Leon and he even noticed a change in him. Dom and Letty were shocked when he first refused a Corona and always went for a water bottle instead. He would come to DT sober and on time, not drunk or with a headache. He still disappeared, but when he came in he wasn't drunk he was sober and smiling from ear to ear. At first Dom and Letty thought he was high, but after checking his room out and his car and then the change in his behaviour they dismissed that thought. Dom couldn't stand it anymore and approached him with Letty beside him,  
"Leon, what is going on?"  
"Nothing Dom, nothing at all" Leon replied

"There is something up, and you just seem happy all the time, there has got be something going on?" Letty said

"Letty, when the time is right I will tell you, until then trust me" Leon said and walked off.

"Dom" Vince started to say

"We trust him and let him be" As they watched Leon pull out of the driveway.

At Kris's house she was calling Charlie and delivering the bad news.

"Hey Charlie" Kris said into the phone

"Kris, it is so nice to hear from you, what's up?"  
"How do I tell you this? I have moved back to LA and I'm staying here" Kris said, hurriedly.

"YOUR WHAT!" Charlie screamed into the phone

"Charlie..." Kris started only to get cut off.

"You can't do this to me, you can't quit and move back. I need you here, you are the best and I trust you"  
"Sorry Charlie, but..." the doorbell ringing, Kris moved to the door as Charlie told her that he couldn't work without her. When Kris opened the door Leon smiled and she motioned him in. He headed for the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles for them both, handing one to Kris, he took a sip from his, Kris holding hers and setting it on the counter.

"Charlie, I'm going to come back to pack my stuff, but other than that, I'm done, through. I live in LA and have a job here, you can get someone to take over for me, easily. End of discussion, I will also get my last paychecks when I come back. Good bye Charlie" Kris said and hung up. Taking a sip of water and then looking at Leon.

"Just delivered the bad news" Leon asked  
"Yeah" Kris replied heading for the porch to relax with Leon on her heels.  
"It didn't sound like he took it nicely"

"He just freaked when I told him I quit and that I moved back to LA"  
"I'm assuming that you had a pretty big job with him"  
"Editorial Chief, but I'm back and going to stay here. Anyways something about LA makes me feel at home"  
"Well, I'm glad that you are back. But you still..."  
"Yeah, I know, I was shaking just telling you. To tell the rest of the team is going to be even more nerve racking"

"You are coming to the races Friday, right?" Kris was leaning against him and looked up at him as Leon looked down.  
"Yeah, I will be there. What about DT?"  
"You kidding, Dom isn't going to miss a race for the world"  
Kris laughed, how true that was. Silence following, just enjoying each other company and relaxing against each other. When Leon spoke up,

"Hey Kris"  
"Yeah"  
"Do you still drift?"  
"Not lately, but I guess I could drift. Why?"

"I just was wondering"

Kris smiled and looked up, "What about KC? Anyone been in it yet. I definetly haven't, I have been so busy"  
"No, I stopped in there shortly after returning back to California, but other than that no"  
"mmmm"  
"Come on, let's go see" Leon said standing up and helping Kris to her feet. She grabbed her keys and jacket and got into Leon's car with Leon behind the wheel they headed for KC.

As they pulled up, Kris sighed looking at the old building. It hadn't changed over the years, Leon opened the door and then looked over at Kris. She hadn't moved, her eyes glued to the garage. She still owned it, but it had been so long since she had actually seen it.

"Kris, you coming" Leon asked, looking at her

"Yeah" Kris answers softly and opened the door. As she stepped out and looked back at Leon who looked up at her. Finally realizing that she was waiting on him, he stepped out and headed for the door. Kris still had the key, she didn't have the nerve to take it off of her key ring. As she opened the door and stepped in, Leon following close behind her. The cars still lined up near the far wall and covered up. The desk still has papers on it and the chair is slightly pushed away from it, a shirt is sitting in it all crumpled up. As Kris walked over and picked it up, putting it on the back of the chair and flipping through the papers. She glanced at them as she flipped them around and then looked up, Leon walking over and wrapping an arm around her. Holding her tight as he looked down at the desk.

"You okay?" Leon whispered, all Kris could do was nod, before pulling away from him. She headed for the cars and slightly pulled away the sheets covering them. The Mazada RX-8 sat there, it was a little bit dusty, but other than that it looked like it was in good shape. The Mustangs, the Eclipse's all covered and all looking good, as she walked down the row of them. The drifters most likely will need some work done to them, but other than that they are in good shape. As she looked over her shoulder at Leon, he saw that no matter what this was what she wanted. She wanted to race again and wanted to be back in LA again. She was happy here and happy working on a car, not in a office or behind a desk.

"Come on, Kris let's go back to the house" Leon said, walking over to her and putting an arm around her. As they both walked out of the building.

The trip home was silent, when they finally did get home. It was broken,

"Leon" Kris said

"Mmmmmm" Leon grunted

"I want to race again and be able to win and make Dom and Letty proud again"

Leon looked over at her, "Kris, they are already proud of you."  
"I know, but I want to make them boast with pride and be able see me through good eyes"

"Okay, I will hep you and make you the best. Just know that they are proud of you no matter what"

"mmmm"

The next couple of days they got ready for Friday night. Leon spent most of his time with her and helping her get back to racing form. She was going to get back to her standing and back to running with the best and ruling the drifting and street racing aspect of it. Kris was excited to be back and getting ready to race, but she knew she would have to eventually tell Dom and Letty that she was back. She knew she had to tell them and tell them everything. But something in her was shaking to admit that she had been back for a while and that Leon was hanging out with and she made him not tell them. But she needed to tell them.


	20. Chapter 19

Los Angelos, California

April 2013

The moon was high in the sky, as the roar of engines was heard in the still of the night. The basic crowd getting ready to race that night and meeting to put the races together. The DT team there along with Cobra(Kris), Mikey, Andre, Melanie, Scott, and Jake. There cars parked close together watching Hector put them together. Hector looked over his shoulder straight at Kris and the rest of the crew and sneered. He hated them showing up and joining the crowd, all of them looking way to young to race. Much less be part of the racing circuit. When a voice cut through the crowd,

"I want to race Cobra" He growled, looking straight at Dom. Leon looking over at Kris that was leaning against her car.

"Well, she isn't here" Dom told him, Leon was now hissing at her to say something and tell them that she was going to do it.

"I'm tired of waiting, I want to race Cobra and I will." He growled back

"Listen bud, Dom just told you that..." Vince started to say,  
"Why do you want to race Cobra?" Kris asked the guy, he looked at her.

"Stay out of this you bh" he growled, Leon was ready to throw punches at him, but Kris layed a hand on him. Kris walked closer to him and looked at him,  
"Just answer the question" She growled back, Leon behind her.

"Because I have heard that 'he' is the best around" he sneered at her

"mmmm, what if I told you that Cobra isn't a guy?"  
"What!"  
"Cobra isn't a guy"  
"Yeah right, what do you know?"

"I just know that Cobra isn't a guy" Kris said and turned around and walked off. He wasn't worth racing against he wasn't worth beating, just to prove that she had it still. Leon watched her as she went back to her car and stepped in, tires squealing as she pulled out with the rest of the team behind her.

Later that night, Leon found her at the beach. She was leaning against the hood watching the waves crash up on the shore.

"What were you thinking? You should of raced him."  
"What would it prove, Leon. That I'm back and just as good, that I can beat the guy that wanted to race me"

"Yes, you should of raced him"  
"Well, Leon it isn't going to happen."  
"Kris, you have got to race. You have to get out there and race."  
"Why?" Kris cocked an eyeridge at him

"Because Race wars is coming up and I want you there racing"  
"mmm" Kris said, turning her attention back to the waves crashing against the shore.

"Kris race, please, you need to prove that you still have it and still can beat them"  
"Leon..I'm not going to race yet, not until Race wars." Kris said  
Leon shooting her a look, realizing that he wasn't going to be able to chang his mind he sighed. "Alright, just keep practicing"

"I will" Kris told him, as they headed off in there seperate directions.

The next week dragging by, Leon and Kris spent sometime together when they could. Leon kept Kris updated on Letty and how her pregancy was doing. And how Dom would do anything for her and wait on her hand and foot. Brian and Mia were happy and Mia had started talking to Dom more and more. Brian working with the team and helping them out with thier cars. Letty most of the time in bed resting and not Dom not letting her get up. Mia was constantly over at the house, waiting on Letty right and left. Kris would smile and laugh at the way Leon would tell her these things. Then one day, the phone rang. It was Kris's day off, as she rolled over and looked at the clock. It ready 8:00am, she groaned and picked the phone up,

"Hello" Kris said

"Kris, Letty just got admitted to the hospital"  
"What?" Kris sitting straight up, "I'm on my way" she barked into the phone before grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and racing out the door.

When she pulled up, Leon was there to greet her.  
"How is she?" Kris asked

"She lost the baby" Leon told her

Kris went white slightly and then quickly pulled herself together, "How is Dom?"  
"He is with her right now. Letty is weak, but good. In a couple of days she will be able to go home"

Kris just about to say something when Vince walked out. "There you are" He said, "Who's your friend?"  
Leon and Kris exchanged looks and then before Leon could tell him, he gasped "KRI..." A hand slapping over his mouth.

"Shhh!" Kris barked at him,

"I can't believe it is you" Vince said, picking her up and twirling her around.

"Hey V" Kris said, returning the hug.

"Wait, why are you here?"  
This time Vince looked at Leon and the looked back at Kris, "You know about..."  
"Yeah, Leon called me"

"Then you can..."  
"No, I don't need to shock her even more"  
"But..."  
"I'm here if she needs me, but I don't need to shock her more and hurt her more."  
"I have tried to convince her to tell you guys, as soon as I found out, but she keeps refusing" Leon told him.

"How long have you been here?"  
"A couple of weeks, I leave tomorrow for Georgia again."  
"Tomorrow?" Leon said, like it was a shocker to him.

"Sooner I get this over with the better. I will see you in a couple of days. And if I time it right, I will be back in time for Race Wars"  
"You better"

Kris smiled, "I better go, and let you guys go back to them. Call me as soon as you hear anything. And you don't tell anyone that I'm back" pointing at Vince, and the looking back at Leon, "Don't let him tell anyone"  
"I won't" Leon told her, "I will call you as soon as I know anything and just be careful. Come back"  
"I couldn't leave my home...Bye you two" Kissing them both on the cheek and walking off.

The next morning she boarded the plane and headed back to Savannah, Georgia to gather her stuff. She was only going to be there to get her stuff from her office and the paychecks and then head back to LA. She was in Los Angelos for good and not go anywhere anytime soon. And even though she was going back to get her stuff, she wasn't going to leave Leon behind and just desert him.

A week later, Kris came home and settled down again. There were messages from Vince and Leon telling her that Letty was fine and was home. Of course Dom was beside her constantly and hardly let her out of his sight more than a couple of minutes. Mia and Brian had bought another house closer to them and had moved in. Mia was over at the house every morning to see how Letty was. Brian and Dom were hanging out more and more, but there was something about Letty that didn't seem right. Dom had told them that she was missing Kris and wanted her nearby. She looked at Kris as a daughter and always had, ever since he signed those papers and now that she was gone, Letty wanted to be able to have that motherly intuition to someone. Kris sighed and thought about what they said, Leon had called also to say that she should call him and that they needed to talk. And DT wasn't planning on going to the races that night. Kris picked the phone up and dialed the number, stepping out onto the porch.

"Hello" Leon said into the phone

"Hey Lee, everything okay?"  
"Boy, is it good to hear your voice. Everythings fine, Letty convinced Dom that we should go the races tonight"

"Oh, and you are calling because..."  
"Come to the races, it will be nice to see you again"  
"Okay I will see you there"  
As they hung up and she went to get ready.

That night, she showed up with Mikey, Andre, Melanie, Scott, and Jake with her. They stood by there cars like any other night and watched the races. Dom and Hector putting the races together. Leon and Vince saw Kris standing in the background and Leon moved over to her.

"Any plans on racing"  
"No" Kris answered

"Oh..."  
"Letty is looking better, how is she?"  
"Good, she is getting back to her normal self. But you can tell that she wants you nearby"  
"Time, Leon. I want the perfect way to tell them and this isn't it."  
"You have to eventually tell them" Leon told her

"Yes, I will tell them, but until then time is what we need right now"  
"Okay" Leon said and walked off. Kris watching him leave and then watching Letty and Dom, Time...she wanted the perfect timing to tell them.


	21. Chapter 20

California Desert

June 2013

"It has been six years" Vince mused as he looked around among the people under the tarp. Six years since the hiest, six years since Jesse died, and six years since Kris...left. Vince knew that she wasn't gone anymore and so did Leon. They had spent a month and a half trying to tell her to tell them that she was back, but she kept telling them that she wasn't going to not until the right time. Mia in Brian's lap, Letty in Dom's lap, Leon and him sitting in chairs and watching the people walk by. It had always been a adrenline rush with them while they were here, and with a rumor flying around lately.  
"So what have you guys heard about the competition?" Dom asked,

"I heard that Cobra was back in town" Brian said, immediatly regretting it. Mia had told him that Kris was Cobra, and that Dom knew right along with everyone else.

"I heard that too" Letty said, looking at Dom.  
"Funny me too" Dom said, "But that is impossible isn't it?"  
At the look that crossed Letty, Dom regretted saying it. Letty got up and Dom was going to go after her, but Mia held him back.  
"Let her go, Dom. She needs sometime for some air"  
Dom sighed and collasped backwards, putting his head in his hands. Everyone else was silent until Vince and Leon finally decided they should go and see if they could find Kris.

"We are going to go for a walk, you guys okay?" Vince said

"Yeah, we are fine, go on" Dom waved at them carelessly and they walked off.

Kris was standing in the background, she had changed her car around. She still drove a Mustang GT, same year but it was black with dark red stripes, two down the middle with one on either side near the bottom of the car that read mustang. On the right side near the hood was a cobra decal that was flared up. She was leaning against the driver's door, wearing a black mini skirt and red tank and black vinyl jacket over it with a pocket on the right sleeve and a red stripe down either side. Her brunette hair down and moving with the wind that blew by and her green eyes skanning the people that walked by. Jake, Andre, Melanie, and Scott close by talking with her about the races.

"You know it has spread that you are back" Jake told her

"Yeah, I know, but the only people that know about me as who I am, are DT." Kris told him

"She has a point Jakey" Andre said, looking at him smirking.

"Funny, but still...you know DT has heard about it and know now that you are back." Jake said, looking at Kris.  
"If they believe it. You never know with Dom and Letty." Kris was staring out in front of her, watching the people that passed by. Most of them not recognizing her, and looking at the car instead of her. When Hector walked by,

"What are you doing here?" Hector sneered

'If you only knew who I was' Kris thought, "Hoping to race" Kris said coldly, when Vince and Leon walked over.

"Just watch your back." Hector growled back to her, then turning to Vince and Leon. "Is Dom here?"  
"Yeah, he is by the trailer, the last time I saw him" Leon told him

"Thanks" Hector walked off and Kris looked at Leon and Vince.

"What is his problem?" Kris said

"Who knows, he is been like that since you left" Leon said

"mmmm, anyways what's up?"  
"The rest of the team know that you are back. Brian said it first, only to have Dom and Letty say they heard the same thing. Dom isn't really believing it, and Letty walked off." Leon told her

"You have to tell them" Vince said

"I dont' know" Kris said

"They are right, Kris you need to tell them before something else goes wrong. They have a right to know."

"We will be beside you the whole way" Leon told her, when a guy walked up.

"I'm looking for Cobra" he said, looking among the group standing there. Everyone was looking at him, with Leon and Vince nearby and standing the way they were. Both of them in there protective mode over her.

"'He's' busy" Kris said

"mmm, well I wanted to challenge him to a race. I was wonder if he would consider it" the guy said

"And who would 'he' be racing"

"A friend of mine, he said that he could beat him easily and wanted to see if he was able to"  
"mmmm, tell your friend that he will meet you at the track at 3pm and don't be late" she told him, he smiled and nodded. Walking off,

"You are actually going to race" Andre asked  
"I came here to do that, why not? In less you guys are saying I shouldn't" Kris said, turning to Leon and Vince.

"No, just be careful" Vince said, kissing her on the cheek, "We better go see if we can find Letty and see how Dom is. We will be there to cheer you on along with the rest of DT"

"Thanks you guys" Kris told them and watched them run off.

Three o'clock seemed to come fast, sure enough it had spread through the place that Cobra was racing. Leon, Vince, Mia, Brian, Dom, and Letty gathered at the edge watching the cars pull up and get ready. It was going to be a simple drag race, nothing hardcore. Both cars revved thier engines and Kris was warming up her tires as she pulled forward and then backed up again. When the guy pulled his hands up and looked at each of the cars, the windows on the mustang tinted so no one could see her. The arms dropped and both cars spun dirt getting off of the line. Kris getting the lead, when the guy hit his NOS pulling ahead, she smiled to herself when she hit her own and drove over the line first. Turning the car around making more dirt fly and come back to the people. She stopped and stepped out, looking toward the guy that she just beat,  
"Money" she said, he handed it over,

"Wait you were driving" He said, looking at her

"Yes, why?"  
"I thought I was going to get to beat the famous Cobra" DT walking up and standing behind her,

"You are looking at Cobra."

"You are..." Kris smiled and nodded, watching him go white. Everyone else watching her, when Leon walked up and picked her up and twirled her around in the air.

"You were great" He said, setting her down and kissing her on the forehead.

She laughed and looked past him as Vince came through the crowd, "KRIS!" He said, picking her up as well and twirling her around. She laughed even more, seeing that Vince was still Vince when it came to her and racing. When she looked over his shoulder her smile dropped. Behind stood the rest of the DT team, Mia was curled up in Brain's arms and Letty and Dom were standing together holding hands. Hector had even come through the crowd and heard the conservation, he was turning white. Realizing that the girl he kept sneering at in front Dom was his daughter.

"Come on, we better go" Kris said wiggling free of Vince's grip.

"Meet us our trailer" Vince whispered in her ear and nudged everyone off and they headed for the trailer. When Kris pulled up and stepped out, Letty was off of Dom's lap and pulling her into a death grip. When they let go, Kris saw that Letty had tears in her eyes. Dom was smiling a watery smile right along with Mia. Brian was watching the action among them, Kris seeing him sitting there. Mia soon followed Letty's action and then sitting down on Brian's lap again. Dom standing up and pulling Kris close to his side,  
"I'm never letting you go again, Kris" Dom whispered into her ear and then looking down at her. Kris moved over to Leon and sat down on his lap,

"They filled us in on what happened. Why the secrets?" Letty said

"Why didn't you guys try to contact me?" Kris shot back, she felt a between her shoulder blades and knew that it was Leon trying to get her calm down.

"We tried to get a hold of you, but we couldn't"  
"Yeah, right" Kris scoffed, "Then you guys didn't try hard enough"

"We tried for months, and then..."  
Kris looked at them, Letty was staring at her. No one moved, no one said anything as Kris and Letty stared at each other. Kris knew what she wanted to do, she knew what she needed to do. But she couldn't do it here and she wasn't going to make a fool out of herself.

"I have another race, in a few minutes" Kris said standing up and heading for her car. She was finally back and finally the DT team knew, but something didn't feel right.

As the dust flew and she pulled away, and the team staring after her. Leon and Vince exchanging looks between each other. There was something there, something they had never seen before. Could telling them that she was back ruin something else inside her? Was there something she didn't tell them? What was happening and what was going on? She should be happy that she was back, and the team knew, then what was it?


	22. Chapter 21

Los Angelos, California

June 2013

Two weeks later, Kris was leaning against her car. She was back driving her red and black striped Mustang GT. After Race Wars she had disappeared from racing, mostly hiding out in the garage under the cars that came in. She hadn't seen anyone since that day, that DT found out about her being back. Leon and Vince had called and left messages, begging her to call back. She would push it off each time, refusing to call. Something about calling them, made her nervous. After the way she walked away from them in Race Wars and telling the team that she was back. Jake, Andre, Melanie, and Scott had heard about what happpened and had kept an eye on her, but didn't ask what had happened. Jake was under one of the cars when he sighed,

"Hey Kris" Jake said

"Yeah" asnwered Kris

"The races are tonight, planning on going?"  
"I don't know, why?" Kris rolled out from under her car and looked up at him.

"Just wondering." Jake said and turned back to what he was doing.

"mmmm, why Jake?"  
"I was just wondering...But you know, you should call Leon or Vince. At least talk to them." Jake looked at her

"No, I don't need..."  
"Yes you do, Jake is completely right. If you don't talk to them then you aren't going to resolve this" Melanie said, walking over to them. Kris looked at them,

"I don't you guys..."  
"You need to do this, Kris. They miss you and you know Letty is going insane knowing that you are back."  
"You sure that she just doesn't want to hit me and then completely ignore me." Kris said sarcastically.  
"Kris, Letty and Dom love you. They took you under thier wing and finish raising you, and when they knew that you shouldn't be around they sent you off to protect you."  
"Yeah, and then left me hanging. No phone call no letter nothing. They just sent me off and left me."  
"Kris, you were hard to track down when I called you. Give them a chance to explain."  
"Fine, I will see them tonight" Kris said and went back to work

Andre, Melanie, Scott, and Jake exchanging looks before turning back to what they were doing.

That night, Kris and the team pulled up in the alley way. Kris sighed and watched the people that walked by. Hector had seen them and mingled over,  
"Hi Kris" He said

"Hey Hector" she answered

"I'm so..."  
"Don't it is alright" Kris cut him off and Hector smiled gratefully.

"Planning on racing tonight" Hector asked

"Maybe why?" cocking an eyeridge at him

"Because I know some people would love to race that famous Cobra"  
"Don't you mean Toretto's daughter" a guy said walking up them, Hector and Kris didn't even get a chance to respond. Before the roar of engines interrupted them and the DT crew pulled up. Kris could see them through the crowd that had crowded around them. Kris smiled and excused herself from Hector and the other guy and walked over. Leon smiled at her and hugged her, "Hey girl" Leon said  
"Hey Le" Kris answered, looking at Dom and Letty that stood next to each other. Letty walked over and hugged her and then looked at Hector. Dom didn't move just looked at Hector and asked who was racing. Kris looked at Letty, both of them smiling at each other. Kris leaned in close and whispered into her ear,

"Can we talk sometime?"  
"Sure" Letty answered and they joined the conservation.

As the night went on, Kris did one race and won. Everyone smiling and muttering among themselves that Cobra was back. Kris kept looking at Dom hoping for some kind of proud smile, but after she walked off, she guessed she didn't really deserve it.

When the cops showed up, everyone split and headed for Toretto's place. Kris pulled up and mingled through the crowd, saying hi to Leon and Vince as she went. Grabbing a beer and heading outside. Hoping that Letty would walk out and they could get a chance to talk. As she sat on the picnic table, watching the people walk around. She thought before she left, the good times she had with them. They way Dom protected her and kept her safe. And was there when she needed him, especially after her mother died. Kris was looking down at her shoes when she heard the back door open and then close. The cool wind whipping past her, she didn't look up. As someone sat down beside her and a voice broke the silence.

"What happened? Why did you walk off at Race Wars?"

"I was scared, I didn't know what to think. I should of just stayed put, but what I wanted to do. You know what, nevermind." She said

"You need to talk to them, get this worked out. And what did you want to do?"  
"I wanted to bawl my eyes out and say how sorry I was for staying away so long. But don't you dare tell anyone that" Kris said, looking up at him. He was smiling back at her,

"Talk to them." He said quietly as she got up and was walking off when Kris whispered, "Thanks V"

"Your welcome kid"

Vince walked back inside, the door shutting behind him. Silence following when the door opened again, Kris didn't look up when she felt someone sit down beside her.

"Kris" Kris didn't answer, "Talk to us" Letty said, she still didn't say anything just looked down ward.

"Kris, Vince filled us in what you said, we were just as scared as you" Dom's said

"I shouldn't of left that long. I should of come back sooner. Guys..."  
"It's alright" Letty grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Leon told us you waited for us, and when we didn't show up. You left, and joined the army, got through college and settled down."  
"Yeah, I still should of tried to find you guys. Not just left it and hoped..."  
"What is done is done. The important part is that you are back." Dom said leaning in and hugging them both.

"Yeah, I guess it is. And we are back together as a family" Dom smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah, we are. But know that we tried for months to find you."  
"Yeah, I know. I was just to scared and mad to hear that at Race Wars."  
"I guess we all were scared to see each other again. It has been six years since we saw each other. What exactly are you doing now anyways?"  
"I'm working at Jake's garage right now, why?"  
"And you are staying with.."  
"I have my own house, what are you getting at Dom?"  
"I was just going to offer you could come stay with us and start working at DT again."  
"I will take up at working at DT, but I have my own house. Actually I'm only a block away from you guys."  
"Excellent." Letty said and hugged her, "Then it is hard to get your place at all."  
"That means you are close to DT" Dom said

"Yeah, I guess it does"  
"Come on, let's go announce that the Toretto's are back together and staying together" Letty said, standing up and pulling Kris with her. All three of them headed for the house.

The next morning, Kris woke up and looked around. She suddenly realized she was in her old bedroom, and then the night before came back to her. She had talked to Dom and Letty and they were back together. Dom and Letty were happy to know that she was back and that she was part of the team again. When she heard someone up and around she rolled out of bed and looked at herself, when the door opened, Letty walking in.  
"Morning Sweetheart" Letty said, walking over to the window, and opening the drapes.

"Morning" Kris answered, but as she said her voice broke. She tried to hide it, but Letty had heard it and cast her a worry look.

"You alright" Letty asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Letty didn't believe her and walked over.

"Sure, what is it, baby" that did it and Kris broke down. Letty pulled her close,

"I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry." Kris said between tears as they were curled up on the bed.  
"It is alright, what is it?" Letty said, rubbing her back.

Kris chocked back a sob and buried her heard into Letty, "I shouldn't of been gone so long. I have missed you and dad so much. I should of come back sooner. I should of tried harder to find you guys. I shouldn't of done that. I've missed the pet names that you guys call me, I miss the way you guys look at me with that proud look or worry look. I missed everything about this house and about the noise downstairs in the mornings. I missed everything about LA" Kris said, chocking back another sob.  
"Shhhhhh, honey. It is alright, everything is alright." Letty had her own tears in her eyes as she looked at down at Kris. Kris had just referred to her as mom and Dom as dad. Something about those names, brought pride into her and she knew that she meant the world to Kris now. That no matter what they had become mom and dad to her. When Kris finally pulled away from her and looked at her, Letty smiled. "You called me mom" Letty croaked at the perplexed look across Kris's face.

"Because that is what you are, right along with Dom. You two have become more that just friends, Dom had become a father figure and you a mom figure. Immediatly after guys signed those papers, I found myself referring to you guys as mom and dad."  
"Oh baby" Letty said, hugging her. And then pulling back, "You were my daughter immediatly after I signed those papers as well. Now how about you go get cleaned up and I will meet you downstairs. Your clothes are in your bathroom." Kris cocked an eyeridge at her.

"I went out to her car, and found a bag full of clothes." Kris laughed, and smiled at her,

"Thanks, mom" Letty smiled,

"I will go fix some food and have it ready downstairs for you when you come down." Letty said, kissing Kris on the forehead as she left the room. Kris smiled and watched her leave. Getting up and making her way to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

As she stepped out and grabbed her stuff she walked down the stairs. Her hair down and a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on. She dropped her bag and keys at the front door and Letty handed her a cup of coffee.

"How did you sleep?" Dom asked,

"Good" Kris said, but she was watching Brian. Dom could see it in her eyes, right along with Letty. Kris wanted to punch him so bad and just get it over with, even Mia had seen it. Letty walked over near in her and layed a hand on her shoulder, "Come one, let's go out on the porch." Letty told her and nudged her to the front door. Once outside, Letty and Kris sat down.

"Kris, he isn't a cop anymore and he let Dom go" Letty told her

"But still..."  
"Yeah, Dom didn't take kindly to him coming around at first either. You need to calm down and give him a chance."  
"Just let me punch him once and get it over with"  
"Kristina Chantel Lacey Toretto!" Letty growled

"I know, don't even thing about it. But I can't help it, after what he did."  
"I know, but Dom and Vince took care of it"  
"Yeah, and what did they do"  
"They punched him a couple of times, before Mia broke them up." Kris laughed a little bit, "You should of seen Dom's face when he started ranting about how he couldn't find you and how mad he was about it."  
"Okay how come they get all of the fun!" Kris whined a little bit, all Letty could do was laugh.

Then it grew silent, both of them enjoying just sitting there. When Letty couldn't take it,

"Kris, tell me that you are home"  
"I'm home...and as far as I'm cocerned I'm home for good. I don't want to leave LA ever again." Letty smiled at her, a sheen of unshed tears on her eyes.

"Good, it is about time that you came home" Letty said, smiling from ear to ear. As Letty hugged her and then kissed her on the forehead and Kris headed for the front door while Dom was stepping out. Dom took in the sight of Kris and then Letty and walked over to Let and wrapped an arm around as they watched Kris disappear into the house.

"What is it Letty" Dom whispered

"I'm just happy to have our baby girl back home" Letty said and softly kissed him on the lips as both of them walked into the house.


	23. Equoligy

Los Angelos, California

June 2016

The LA sun shined down outside, but in a small white church. Something big was happening, as the DT crew sat in pews listening to the music and waiting for the ceremony to start. They couldn't believe it. There little girl had grown up, the mother and father in the back touching up the little details. How much had changed, so many people spread out across the church. Family, close friends, even come co-workers. People that matter to the two people that mattered that day. As Dom walked Kris down the aisel, Letty looked over her shoulder and watched them walk down toward the waiting man in the front of the church. She couldn't help but smile, when the preacher asked 'who gives the young woman away', Letty nearly balled and she knew the guys were close as well. As Dom sat down beside her and they took each other hands she smiled to herself, Kristina and Jake...who would of thought. Kris had come back and started to work for Jake. They were close friends, they never looked at each other that way at all and now. Letty started to go back to that day...

(Flashback)

_It was another day at the Toretto house, Letty had invited her over to have supper. After returning to LA, Letty made her promise to come over for supper at least once every week. Kris had relunactly agreed and it had stayed that way since. As Kris walked through the door, Letty smiled at her, but there was something more in her eyes._

_"What's up honey" Letty asked_

_"You will never believe what happened" she said excitedly._

_"What?"  
"Jake just asked me out and I said yes" Kris collasped in a nearby chair and looked a little dazed._

_"That's great sweetheart"  
"Is it?"  
"Why, is something wrong"  
"I just never...it never...me and Jake" Kris was having a hard time trying to form a sentence._

_"Kris, this is great news. Jake is your best friend, isn't he?"  
"Yeah, but us together...I don't know if that is a good idea"  
"Why not"  
"I can just see us getting into it. And we are completely opposite"  
"I haven't you ever heard the saying 'opposites attract'?"  
"Yeah, but me and Jake"  
"Give it a chance"_

_"Okay" _

_"Good"  
_(End of flashback)

Dom looked over at Letty and sighed to himself. Kristina Toretto, how everything changed in the last few years. Kris coming to LA, then her big brother's death and then her mother's. She had now where else to go so he took her in, only to have her dad come to LA. Demanding custody of her. They had fought for her and they had won. Then the truck heist, he still kicked himself for that. How could he be so stupid? He shouldn't of done it, but at the time he wanted felt like he needed too. He needed to do it for Mia and Kris, to make sure that they had everything. But still, sending Kris away, he couldn't believe he had done that. He thought back to when he first met her,

(Flashback)

_It was a normal LA day, the sun was up high and the cafe felt like a sauna, even with the air conditioner on. Sasha, there new employee, was behind the counter while the guys were spread through out the cafe fanning themselves. Dom would here complaints every now and then about how hot it was. When they heard two engines and tires screeching. A misutbishi Eclispe and a Mustang GT pulled into the parking lot. When a young man and young woman stepped out of them. Sasha had gotten this look of disapproval, but Dom couldn't help but smile at them. _

_"And I win again" the young woman said_

_"Alright so you win, don't get to cocky" the young man replied_

_"That still means you have to buy me lunch, dear old brother" she said laughing a little as she walked into the cafe. _

_As both of them took seats and Sasha greeted them, "Hey guys, what will it be"  
"Turkey on pumpernickel" The young woman said_

_"same thing" The boy said_

_"coming right up" Mia replied, "So what have you guys been up too"  
"Same old same old, high speed over replace the transmission with a coolant" the young woman said, pointing her finger at him. (AN: I don't know about cars to know if the transmission and the coolant look the same so, go easy on me). "It is too hot to think today" He said_

_"Sure bro, whatever you say"_

_"I'm just glad you caught it before we handed the keys over to the owner" He smiled at her._

_"Yeah, that wouldn't of been a good thing."  
"Guys, meet my Mia Toretto and that is her older brother Dominic Toretto" Sasha told her kids. They smiled and shook hands with them. _

_"I'm Kris and this nuckel head is Charlie" the young woman said. It was then that Dom got a good look at her, the long blonde hair and those green eyes. She was definetly a work of art. Charlie and Kris had changed a look thinking the same thing. Dominic Toretto, the Dominic Toretto. But at the time Dom didn't know that they knew who he was. Dom hook there hands and then motioned at the team as he introduced them, "This is Leon, Vince, Letty, and Jesse." he said_

(end of flashback)

So much had changed since then. He could feel the sting of unshed tears in his eyes. He wanted to so bad cry to cry his eyes out, but he knew that he never could. Especially with the boys there. As she looked over at Vince, he smiled to himself. Because he knew that Vince was feeling the same thing. That watching Kris get married was killing him too.

Vince could feel Dom's eyes on him. He could feel the unshed tears in his eyes, but as he looked over at his wife, Sarah, he knew that he couldn't cry. They were expecting there first kid after being married for a year they were finally ready to have kids. Vince was thrilled to have Sarah in his life, but he wouldn't admit it. But to have Kris in his life as well, was just as enjoying. Kris was like a kid sister to him, he remember the first time she got drunk. He was ready to kill her, but when he found out why she did it. He was more ready to kill the boy that caused her heartbreak. He was proud to see her standing up there a full fledged young woman. His memory drifted back to that day...

(Flashback)

_Vince was laying in bed, thinking about Kris. She had left the house several hours ago and had yet to come home. Letty and Dom confined in there room, didn't even notice that Kris had left. Vince was starting to get worried when he heard the front door open and then footsteps on the stairs. When he emerged he saw Kris's staggering steps forward and just about to collaspe before he caught her. He smelled the achocal on her breath as she looked up at him. He sighed and scooped her up and headed for her bedroom. _

_Entering and going to set her down she jumped up and when flying toward the bathroom. He chuckled softly guessing already what she was doing. As he walked over and silently leaned against the doorframe watching her. He sighed as he reached for a wash cloth and handed it to her when she was done. _

_"Better?" He asked, half amused and half worry in his voice. She didn't even answer, just leaned back against the wall._

_"Kid, what happened?" Vince asked, kneeling down in front of her. _

_"Nothing" She hissed_

_"Don't tell me that, what happened?"  
"Scott and I broke up. He was two timing me" She answered, figuring it was better get the truth out to him._

_"mmm" Vince saw red, but managed to swallow it for now and deal with Kris."This isn't the best way to deal with your heartbreak" Kris didn't even answer._

_"Kris, look at me" Vince said, gently pulling her head up._

_"Mmm"  
"You hear me?"  
"Yeah"  
"Then you know what I'm saying is true" She just nodded as Vince helped her to her feet and into bed._

(end of flashback)

Vince couldn't help but smile at the memory. She did come to him with her problems, but there was one thing that he couldn't fix. Everyone knew it, when she left and she didn't come back. If he could, he would go back in time and fix that for her and everyone else. She deserved to be there with them, through the whole thing. He should of fought harder to keep her with them longer, but Dom and Letty were trying to portect her that was it. What was past, was past. And he couldn't fix it, and he knew it. As his eyes drifted to Leon. Catching the look on his face and knowing that he was thinking back like everyone else.

Leon sat there watching the ceremony in front of him, but not actually seeing it. It seemed like yesterday, that she was in the garage, helping him and Jesse put some parts on a car. He sighed as he looked toward his left and saw his wife, Cheryl. His twins sitting on the other side of there mother, Lee and Jesse. He smiled as he turned his attention back to the young woman in front of him. He remembered the days that she would come into see him. The days that she would stay there as long as he wanted her there. She would bend over backwards for him with anything and everything. His mind starting to drift back to the days that him, Jesse, and Kris were designing a car.

(Flashback)

_The sun was starting to set and people were closing for the day. But there was one shop that hadn't closed yet. Three people stared at a computer screen trying to figure something out on it.  
"I don't get it...we can't find anything that will fit" said the young woman._

_"Just hold on Kris, we will figure something out." Jesse said, _

_"Yeah Kris, it will work out fine. Just hold on" Leon agreed_

_"I have to have a design for Dom by tomorrow" Kris said_

_"What?!" Leon and Jesse exclaimed together  
"He wants the car ready by the time Race Wars rolls around"  
"I can't believe this" Leon said  
"That makes two of us" Kris muttered_

_"Come on Kris..."  
"Guys let just get this done" Kris sighed and turned her attention back to the computer. _

(end of Flashback)

They had spent most of the night trying to get it done. But in the end they had come up with the perfect design and Dom had loved it. They had even gotten the car done by race wars but Kris had never gotten to see it run. She had never gotten to drive it. And Leon felt guilty about it, he should of fought harder to try to keep Kris with them a little longer. To be able to have her feel the rush and get to see the race. As Leon sighed and his eyes did have that glazed over look he realized that it was over that Kris was walking up the aisle. He couldn't help but have tears come to his eyes, she looked good like that. Her long flawless dress drifted behind her. And when she walked it looked like she was hovering instead of actually walking. His eyes meeting, Dom, Letty, and Vince's eyes. All of them knowing what the other one was thinking about.

Mia stood up from her seat in the back looking at her husband, Brian O'Conner. He looked up at her briefly before also standing up. Both of them taking each others hand and watching Kris walk out of the church. The excitment swirling around, the joy of seeing her standing there. Mia remembered those days of her being to weak to move. The days that Dom would of stayed by her side if he could. The days that he was ready to ring some ones neck, just out of worry. Mia remembered the times that Kris had to go to Chemo and she went with her. The times that she would stand there and watch her, she wouldn't even flinch when they did it. She woudn't cry she wouldn't move. She dealt with it and no one recognized it, she was braver that any of them. But no one told her that, no one saw how much pain she went through because she refused to show it. Mia watched stayed rooted the ground watching people file out, but as she stood there her mind started to wonder. Back to those days, back to those days that had to physically shove Dom out the door. Especially one day...

(Flashback)

_Kris had chemo done the day before and now everything was starting to kick in. Mia had walked in to get her and had found her hunched over the toilet barfing her guts out. Mia sighed and walked over, she was wobbly on her legs as Mia helped her up. And then back to bed, Dom and Letty had heard it and come running. Dom had taken one look at Kris and scooped her up and set her in the bed. She felt so fragile as he held her in his arms. As Dom put her in the bed and then pulled the covers over her, Letty moved over toward her. Sighing as she brushed some hair back,   
"I'm going to take that day off. I will have Leon go open the shop" Dom said_

_"Oh no, you pacing around her will only upset Kris and make me go mad. Dominic go...go to the shop." Mia said_

_"But.."  
"If she grows worse I will contact you immediatly, promise" Mia told him, crossing her fingers. As Letty also stood up,_

_"Dom, Mia is right...let's go." Letty said, nudging Dom out of the door. But before walking out turning to Mia, "I'm going to come by around noon, I will see you then" Mia nodded and watched them go. _

(end of Flahsback)

Mia came back to reality when Brian lightly tugged on her. Her head realing from that memory, they were headed for the reception. She watched as people made there way to there cars as she also walked with Brian. After so long of marriage, they were just now starting on a family. Mia had found out about her pregency a week ago and Brian was happy about it. But as she scanend the place around her, she saw Kris. And he knew that Kris was like a kid sister/daughter to her. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Kris only remembered bits and pieces of the cermenony. She felt like the whole thing had gone by in a blur. That she hadn't even picked up on different details. Her white dress flowed around her, the train drifting behind her. As she walked down the aisel, her arm stuck into Dom's. Then the preacher asking on who gives her away, and Dom answering the question. It took all her strenght onto bawl her eyes out. She doesn't even remember say 'I do' but she does remember walking back up the aisel on Jake's arm. Her eyes briefly connecting with Letty, Dom, Leon, and Vince. But as she now sits at the table watching the people around her, she couldn't help but give a teary smile.

It was then when Dom walked over asking for a dance. Kris placed her hand into his and they headed for dance floor. A million things swirled into her brain as Dom and Kris twirled around the dance floor. Kris thought about everything, the day that she was told that her cancer was put into remission. The day that Dom had won the case of custody against her, the day that Vince helped her through Scott breaking her heart. But as the music stopped and Kris looked into Dom's eyes, she smiled with unshed tears in her eyes. She leaned foward and whispered,

"Thank you...you have been a father to me more than anything. And I'm always in your debt." Kris pulled away and Dom smiled at her with unshed tears and they hugged. Just as Leon barged in, asking for a dance. Kris was home and married, but her family would always be there for her, even if they weren't blood.

Fin


End file.
